<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lovers All Over the Place by shisher</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28709910">Lovers All Over the Place</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/shisher/pseuds/shisher'>shisher</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>VB Power Trio [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bokuaka - Freeform, Dirty Talk, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F-bombs are part of the vocabulary, Fluff and Smut, KuroKen - Freeform, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mutual Pining, NSFW, New at tagging, Overprotective, Post-Time Skip, Rimming, Weddings, daisuga - Freeform, rated for language, smut in later chapters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:54:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>25,560</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28709910</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/shisher/pseuds/shisher</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Volleyball power trio Daichi, Bokuto and Kuroo go crazy with their relationships, especially Kuroo.  Stalking, lying, and lots of crazy things Kuroo got involved in with the help or despite of the warnings of his best friends.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>VB Power Trio [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2188401</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>72</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Daisuga Chapter ~</p>
    </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Daisuga Chapter ~</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Daichi approached the end of the hall.  It was late and he was tired, but his eyes narrowed when he noticed the lights on the last office.  His compulsive nature wouldn’t let him leave the building without turning off all the lights.<br/>
</p>
<p>He pulled out his master key from his pocket and rounded the corner, only to stop short when the interior of the office was revealed through the slats in the blinds.<br/>
</p>
<p>Slender legs crossed at the ankles and up on the edge of his desk, Suga sat staring at the file in his lap.  His light grey hair was wreck, as though he’s been running his hands through it, and his usually immaculate white long sleeves dress shirt lay untucked at the top of his pants.<br/>
</p>
<p>Daichi couldn’t help it, his eyes wandered all over Suga, exploring, trying to find out more about this intriguing man.  His eyes shot to Suga’s face and he immediately noticed the line that formed between his dark eyebrows, his gentle smile replaced with a slight frown.<br/>
</p>
<p>Daichi was trying to figure out the nuances of Suga’s expression as he concentrated on something. <em>Is he confused? Frustrated? Both? </em>He scowled as he realized that he wanted to tell the difference.<br/>
</p>
<p>Goddammit! He thought.  The last thing Daichi needed was some unavoidable siren’s <em>yes, siren’s</em> call at work -- from someone who drove him insane just by sitting there and doing his job.<br/>
</p>
<p>The longer he stood there, the more annoyed he got.  Watching Suga felt too good, like he could get his fill without his shy eyes and confused looks.  It was a compulsion and every time he thought he looked enough to satisfy his craving, Suga’d shift or twist, roll the sleeves of his dress shirt, a new expression would expose itself, and Daichi would just be fascinated more.<br/>
</p>
<p><em>Fucking hell</em>. Daichi realized this was the creepiest thing he’d ever done.  Although one couldn’t say that Suga is innocent, <em>hell, no</em>, he was right now.  Harmlessly working overtime, staring into the files of players and cases and timelines and whatever else is good for Karasuno, Daichi’s professional volleyball team, and he was here staring at Suga like a freaking psychopath.<br/>
</p>
<p>Wallowing in his self-disgust, he quietly turned back from Suga’s office toward the direction he’d come.  But Karma saw fit to torture Daichi for his behavior with the bleating, annoying ring of his cell phone before he took his third step.<br/>
</p>
<p>“Shit! Fuck!” He cursed as he juggled the folders in his hands and shoved a hand into his pocket to retrieve the annoying gadget.  He used all his willpower to not to look into the window of Suga’s office again.<br/>
</p>
<p>Daichi internally cursed all the highest power for being best friends with the ill-timed person whose name flashed across the screen of his phone.  He had to take several breaths to answer normally, without f-bombing the caller all over the place.<br/>
</p>
<p>“What?!” Daichi asked as he put the phone to his ear, tucking the nearly scattered papers under his arm for safekeeping.<br/>
</p>
<p>“You talk about the way I answer the phone, but you answer it like a fucking prick.  Every time,” Kuroo said.<br/>
</p>
<p>“Yeah, well, I’m busy. And the last time you called it was because you were trying to con me into doing one of Kenma’s late night craving runs for you.”<br/>
</p>
<p>He laughed, the fucking bastard.<br/>
</p>
<p>As fond as he was of Kenma, Daichi would not enable him of his apple pie cravings, no matter what the time was.  They, Daichi, Bokuto and Akaashi, watch as Kuroo spoil Kenma with whatever cravings, mostly apple pie, the little brat had.  Kuroo reaped his rewards with Kenma letting him have his fun anywhere and any way he wanted.<br/>
</p>
<p>Truthfully, he had heard the sound of their fun plenty of times.  The horny little exhibitionists couldn’t seem to keep their clothes on, no matter where they were or how many people were listening. Kenma, who when younger, mostly hid behind his best friend and team captain Kuroo, had come a long way from the shy little setter Daichi met during their high schools’ volleyball rivalry days.  Now, he was just a little spoilt brat, not that Daichi would tell him that.<br/>
</p>
<p>“Daichi?” he heard his name from behind him, Suga’s sweet, self-assured voice making him closed his eyes.  Of course, Suga couldn’t just let the fact that he’d seen Daichi along the hallway go.<br/>
</p>
<p>“Oh, hey, Suga,” Daichi greeted. “I didn’t realize you were still here.”<br/>
</p>
<p><em>Liar</em>.<br/>
</p>
<p>“Look out, Suga,” Daichi heard his most annoying friend say directly in his ear.  “Pinocchio’s nose is only seconds away from poking you right in the ass.”<br/>
</p>
<p>Daichi fought the urge to curse Kuroo out, laugh, and hell, lash out.  He was normally stoic.  He actually earned a public reputation for it.  But it seemed like he couldn’t control his reactions anymore.<br/>
</p>
<p>“You need me to look at something?” Daichi asked Suga.<br/>
</p>
<p>Kuroo pretended to cough in his ear before murmuring, “His ass.”<br/>
</p>
<p>Suga shook his head and then nodded, seemingly undecided and that uncertainty had Daichi’s eyebrows pulling together of their own accord.  Suga didn’t do uncertainty.  He was one hundred percent confident in all of his decisions and remarks and Daichi had come to expect that from him.<br/>
</p>
<p>“Only if you want to. I was just looking over the MRI results from Tanaka’s rotator cuff injury.”<br/>
</p>
<p>It’d been a couple of days since Tanaka’s initial injury, and the team was expecting him to play this weekend. Daichi couldn’t afford to not have him play.  Suga didn’t say anything had changed, but maybe Daichi looking at the MRI wasn’t a bad idea.<br/>
</p>
<p>“Okay.  I’d love to see the MRI.  Just give me a second to finish up this call, and I’ll be in.” Daichi said.<br/>
</p>
<p>Suga nodded and swung his body back into his office.  Daichi’s gaze followed him as he strutted to his desk and rifled through the papers, pulling something out from the bottom of the stack.  He started to tuck his shirt back into his pants, and Daichi quickly looked away when Suga self-consciously glanced in his direction.<br/>
</p>
<p>“Well, well, well.  Late nights with Dr. Sugawara.  Someone’s a naughty boy.”<br/>
</p>
<p>Daichi’s attention back on Kuroo, he spoke into the phone in an angry whisper. “I didn’t even know he was still here, asshole. Jesus.”<br/>
</p>
<p>His laughter rang out through the phone loudly enough that Daichi had to pull it slightly away from his ear.<br/>
</p>
<p>“Me thinketh my fair Daichi doth protesteth too mucho.”<br/>
</p>
<p>Daichi shook his head and rubbed his temple, keeping the folder clenched tightly with the pinch of his elbow.  “That doesn’t even make sense.”<br/>
</p>
<p>“Really? Well, Kenma and Akaashi think you two should be getting your act together now.  We could be triple couples! Like in the movie Valentine’s Day, no, Couple’s Retreat.”<br/>
</p>
<p>“Not all couple ended up together in Couple’s Retreat.” Daichi pointed out<br/>
</p>
<p>“Then, a porno version of it so nobody breaks up!”<br/>
</p>
<p>“How can couples break up in porn?” Daichi asked Kuroo, following him in the rabbit hole of conversation without even realizing it.  Kuroo’s great at dragging people into his level of insanity without them realizing it.  “Porn is an explicitly no boundaries situation.” Daichi said.<br/>
</p>
<p>“Like accidental anal situation?” Kuroo asked.<br/>
</p>
<p>“Dude, in real life, couples break up because of accidental anal.”<br/>
</p>
<p>“Is that why there’s so much tension with Dr. Sugawara? Bo and I bet it’s because you hadn’t fucked, but it’s because you gave him accidental anal, right?” Kuroo asked seriously.<br/>
</p>
<p>“Jesus Christ! No.” Daichi whispered harshly.  He moved away from Suga’s office and made sure he couldn’t hear the conversation.<br/>
</p>
<p>“It’s not accidental anal.  There’s no anal!”<br/>
</p>
<p>“Is that what you want? Anal from Suga?”<br/>
</p>
<p>“I don’t want anal from Suga!”<br/>
</p>
<p>Kuroo laughed and Daichi’s eyes closed in frustration.  “So, you want to give him anal, then?”<br/>
</p>
<p>“I’m done talking to you.”<br/>
</p>
<p>“Wait!” he called before Daichi could hang up. “I called for a reason.”<br/>
</p>
<p>“I’m not going to get apple pie for Kenma.”<br/>
</p>
<p>“That’s not --”<br/>
</p>
<p>“I don’t have access to any apple juice, and I absolutely will not bring you ramen.”<br/>
</p>
<p>“You know, I’m really starting to question your opinion of me, Daichi.”<br/>
</p>
<p>“That’s fine,” Daichi said.  “I’ve been questioning my opinion of you forever, and of myself, because I’m still friends with you despite the fact that you are one of the craziest human beings I know.”<br/>
</p>
<p>“It’s the big dick.”<br/>
</p>
<p>“What the fu--, no. I’m sure being friends with you has nothing to do with dick sizes.”<br/>
</p>
<p>“So, you’re telling me you want to be friends with guys with little dicks?”<br/>
</p>
<p>“Well, I want to be friends with someone doesn’t tell me about his dick size.”<br/>
</p>
<p>“Huh” Kuroo sounded as though I’d surprised him. “Well. You’re out of luck there.”<br/>
</p>
<p>“Kuroo, I’m hanging up now.”<br/>
</p>
<p>“Wait!” Kuroo shouted in my ear. “I just want to know what safety precautions you have on board your plane.”<br/>
</p>
<p>My eyebrows shot together. “What?”<br/>
</p>
<p>“I know Kenma has that shoot coming up for your away game…” Kuroo said.<br/>
</p>
<p>That wasn’t for a couple of weeks.  Did I really have to deal with this now? “Kuroo--”<br/>
</p>
<p>“And I’m really trying not to get in his face about all the traveling and everything because, yeah, he’ll pretty much cut my big dick off, but I just need to know.”<br/>
</p>
<p>“I’m not following here.” Daichi cluelessly said.<br/>
</p>
<p>“What kind of medical provisions do you have on the plane?”<br/>
</p>
<p>Daichi glanced back into the office at Suga and actually caught sight of him this time, to find him sitting behind his desk and staring at the ground.  It is obvious that they are avoiding looking at each other.<br/>
</p>
<p>“Well, Suga will be on the plane with us.  And he’s a doctor.”<br/>
</p>
<p>“Yeah, yeah, ok. That’s right.” He exhaled, and for the first time in the entire conversation, Daichi didn’t want to wring his motherfucking neck. He could tell that this genuinely meant something to Kuroo.  “He’ll be fine.” Daichi told him gently.<br/>
</p>
<p>“I know. Fuck, I can’t stop myself from worrying.”<br/>
</p>
<p>Daichi closed his eyes and cursed the big fucking sap.  Kuroo was so damn genuine. “That means you are a great boyfriend.”<br/>
</p>
<p>He didn’t say anything, and Daichi felt his chest tighten.<br/>
</p>
<p>“I promise that Suga will look out for him.” Daichi told Kuroo.  He knew he needed the extra encouragement, and in that moment, he wanted nothing more than to give it to him. “He’s more than capable, and you know that, no matter what, I’d make sure Kenma got the help he needed.”<br/>
</p>
<p>“I know.”<br/>
</p>
<p>“Kuroo…”<br/>
</p>
<p>“I’ll let you go,” he interrupted. “Go do anal with the good doctor.”<br/>
</p>
<p>The line was dead before Daichi could respond.<br/>
</p>
<p>He shook his head to clear it and then turned to walk into Suga’s office.  He didn’t bother knocking as he walked through the already open door.<br/>
</p>
<p>“Kuroo?” Suga asked, and Daichi raised his eyebrows.<br/>
</p>
<p>“How could you tell?”<br/>
</p>
<p>Suga put a finger to the skin between his own eyebrows and explained. “You always get a line, right here, when you talk to him.”<br/>
</p>
<p>Daichi laughed and shook his head, and then, for some reason, shared, “He is really nervous about Kenma’s travelling.  I think he calls me, Bo and Akaashi because he’s afraid to smother him about it.<br/>
</p>
<p>“Well, he is not the only one nervous about Kenma,” Suga added for some insane reason.  He was thrown off by this entire interaction with Daichi.  Their history of conversations was short, and civil.  Suga often wonders if Daichi could even stand being in the same room with him.  Hell, he has a hard time being stuck in close quarters with him.<br/>
</p>
<p>Well, physically, Daichi was the absolute perfect picture of Suga’s dream man - tall, fit and Lord Almighty, his hazel eyes whispered promises of hot, mind-blowing sex.<br/>
</p>
<p>But then, he’d open his mouth and pretty much ruin <em>everything</em>.<br/>
</p>
<p>Daichi needed to stop questioning every single one of Suga’s decisions related to Karasuno.  It would seem as though he made it a point to challenge Suga. So, it was somewhat ridiculous that Suga asked Daichi into his office to look at Tanaka’s MRI.  Suga was the physician, not Daichi.  Sure, he was the owner, the one who signed checks, including Suga’s, but he had zero medical background; therefore, his opinion didn’t mean jack shit.<br/>
</p>
<p><em>Yeah, Suga, you didn’t ask him into your office for intellectual conversation.  You want to ogle his fine ass in that suit</em>… Suga did.  He really did. He was torn between thinking he was a genius for luring Daichi into his office so he could stare at his ass and then realizing he had reached an all-time low. The truth of it was, Suga hadn’t been looking at Tanaka’s MRI - it just seemed like a good excuse to get Daichi inside.  But hell, it had been over a year since Suga’d last had sex and Daichi Sawamura had a really fantastic ass.<br/>
</p>
<p><em>One year, yes, that’s right, one year.  But who’s counting, right? Well, I am counting,</em> Suga thought.  His brain was starting to feel the effects, fantasizing about what it would be like to have the kind of sex that made your hands fist the sheets and sweat trickle down your skin.  The kind of sex that left you wanting more.  The kind that made sleepless nights worth the fatigue.<br/>
</p>
<p><em>God, I want that kind of sex.  I want it so bad</em>.<br/>
</p>
<p>“Not the only one?”<br/>
</p>
<p>Daichi’s voice pulled Suga from his sex-fogged thoughts, and he stared at him back in confusion.  “Huh?” Suga asked eloquently.  Could he have sex with Daichi? No-strings-attached sex?<br/>
</p>
<p>Suga’s brain once again betrayed him. <em>Naked. Rough. Hands clenching his hair. His hands clutching my hips as he thrusts inside of me. His lips to my ear, whispering dirty things that have my dick hardening from the sheer audacity of his filthy mouth</em>.<br/>
</p>
<p>Daichi tilted his head to the side, and a slight smirk crept across his full lips. “You said Kuroo wasn’t the only one nervous about Kenma’s traveling.”<br/>
</p>
<p>“Oh… oh, right,” Suga’s cheeks heated in embarrassment.  Goodness, he was a second away from ripping his shirt off and mounting Daichi on the desk.  He cleared his throat and rubbed his now sweaty palms down the top of his pants.  Shit, he was losing it, sitting here, fantasizing over Daichi spreading him out over his desk and burying his face…<br/>
</p>
<p>Suga needed a shrink, <em>or an orgasm… from Daichi Sawamura</em>.<br/>
</p>
<p>Suga pushed those thoughts aside and instead grabbed his phone and showed Daichi the group conversation with Kenma and Akaashi.  “Akaashi has been texting our group for the past twenty-four hours.  Apparently, Bo is not too happy Kenma is traveling so much and is pestering Akaashi to tell Kenma.”<br/>
</p>
<p>Daichi took the phone and read some messages aloud. “Suga, Koutaro said that you are a doctor and you have to tell Kenma that he’s not allowed to travel anymore.  It is not good for him.” Daichi’s hazel eyes shone with amusement, and he glanced up at Suga with a grin.  “When did overfatigue send Kenma to the hospital again?”<br/>
</p>
<p>“Two months ago. You’d think it was yesterday with how Bokuto is worrying.  Akaashi said that Bokuto thinks Kenma should be put in bed rest for another month.”<br/>
</p>
<p>Suga’s phone pinged with a notification as Daichi continues to read the insane messages Bokuto was asking Akaashi to send.  His brow furrowed and a quickly averted his gaze from my phone.  “Here,” he said, handing Suga’s phone back.  His voice no longer warm and amused. “You got a message.” He said irritably.<br/>
</p>
<p>“Oh, thanks.” Suga said, confused with the sudden one-eighty change in Daichi.<br/>
</p>
<p>Around Suga and the general public, Daichi was a conundrum of mood changes and rare smiles.  With his four chaotic friends, his smiles were more frequent, and he never held back his witty retorts and sarcastic quips.  Suga wished Daichi would give him more of his smiles, his laughter and easy-going charm.<br/>
</p>
<p>Suga’s phone pinged with another notification, and finally, Suga found the chat he had with his younger brother.<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>Aki: When’s mom’s birthday?<br/>
</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>Suga: Same day, every fucking year, Aki.<br/>
</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>Aki: Seriously. What day??? And how much do I owe you for the gift?<br/>
</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>Suga: The 28th and get your own fucking gift for mom.</strong>
  </em><br/>
</p>
<p>“So?” Daichi’s voice pulled Suga’s attention away from his phone.  “Are we going to look at Tanaka’s MRI or are you going to keep texting with Aki?”<br/>
</p>
<p>Suga’s brow furrowed when he heard Daichi mentioned Aki.  He didn’t say anything, instead, he set his phone on his desk and handed Tanaka’s MRI report to him.  “I think he should be good to play against Aoba.”<br/>
</p>
<p>Daichi quietly read the report and then looked up to meet the doctor’s eyes.  “You don’t think he can play the game against Dateko this weekend?”<br/>
</p>
<p>“No.” Suga shook his head and focused on what he knew would be a fight.  This discussion was not planned, but something that needed to be done.  “I think he should sit out one more week and continue to go through physical therapy sessions twice a day.”<br/>
</p>
<p>“This report is telling me otherwise, Dr. Sugawara.”<br/>
</p>
<p><em>Huh. Back to Dr. Sugawara, I see</em>. Suga thought.  It seemed that Daichi would revert to calling him Dr. Sugawara when his starchy and pissed-off self came to visit.<br/>
</p>
<p>“That report is just that, a report.” Suga said while rolling his eyes.  For anyone unfortunate enough to get into the crossfire, Suga’s antagonism always rear its ugly head when confronting stoic and unbendable Daichi. “I’m looking at the bigger picture and I assume you want Tanaka to play for the rest of the season, and the post-season as well.”<br/>
</p>
<p>“That goes without saying.”<br/>
</p>
<p>“It also goes without saying that I want that too, so I’m not clearing him to play until Aoba.”<br/>
</p>
<p>“You are not clearing him?” Daichi shook the MRI report. “That decision seems to be conservative, don’t you think, Doctor?”<br/>
</p>
<p>Suga shook his head and crossed his arms over his chest. “No, not at all. I think that’s the right decision.”<br/>
</p>
<p>“Why even ask me to look at the report then? You were already set in your final decision.”<br/>
</p>
<p>“It is your team. I figured out you’d like to know.” Suga said. <em>And I wanted you to come into my office so I could ogle the way you fill out your pants, son of a bitch!</em><br/>
</p>
<p>“Thanks for noticing.  It is my team,” Daichi said with venom. “And I’ll be honest, Tanaka sitting out against Dateko doesn’t sit well with me.”<br/>
“Well, for me either.”<br/>
</p>
<p>Daichi tilted his head and scrutinized Suga’s expression. “Are you sure? Because from here, it doesn’t seem that you are bothered with the report and decision.”<br/>
</p>
<p>Suga stepped closer to Daichi, meeting his eyes without flinching or backing down.  “I actually got this report two days ago.  I’ve been mulling over this decision for the last forty-eight hours.”<br/>
</p>
<p>“Really?” Daichi stepped closer and his voice dropped a few octaves when they were practically nose-to-nose.  “You didn’t think to discuss this with me forty-eight hours ago?”<br/>
</p>
<p>“No,” Suga whispered angrily. “I didn’t need your assistance, Mr. Sawamura.”<br/>
</p>
<p>“Well, Dr. Sugawara, next time, you let me know the second these kinds of reports come in.”<br/>
</p>
<p>“Fine,” Suga snapped.<br/>
</p>
<p>“Fine.”<br/>
</p>
<p>Neither of them moved despite their faces being mere inches from each other.  It was an intense and loaded stare down and the longer they held it, the heavier the air became.  Suga’s breath came out in waves, his chest heaving up and down and brushing up against the buttons of his dress shirt.  He wanted to smack Daichi and at the same time swallow him whole.<br/>
</p>
<p>Suga’s phone once again lit up, this time with a call, but it didn’t even register to the two people in the room. Daichi’s eyes searched Suga until they flickered down to his lips again.  Suga wanted to crush his mouth to Daichi’s so he didn’t have to listen to his fucking questions.<br/>
</p>
<p>His mouth moved infinitesimally closer.  Daichi was so close, so close now that Suga could feel the warmth of his breath brush across his lips.  One more inch and their mouths would be touching.  An inch that would make them sharing the same air.  An inch that would make Suga know what Daichi tasted like against his tongue.<br/>
</p>
<p>An inch….<br/>
</p>
<p>The insufferable ring of Suga’s desk phone broke their ridiculous stare down, jolting them away from each other.  Concerned it might be Akihiko’s babysitter, Suga walked around his desk on shaky legs and picked up the receiver.  “Dr. Sugawara.”<br/>
</p>
<p>“Good evening, Suga,” Akaashi said.  Suga can hear Bokuto shouting in the background. “Why was he not answering his phone? Has he read your chat? Why is he at work so late?!”<br/>
</p>
<p>“Tell Bo that I’m busy working, Akaashi.” Suga sighed and stared out the window of his office.  He couldn’t decide if it was the best-timed call or the absolute worst.<br/>
</p>
<p>“Can I call you back?”<br/>
</p>
<p>“No! This is an emergency!” Bokuto shouted.  “Calm down Bo,” Akaashi said.<br/>
</p>
<p>“It is not an emergency.” Kenma’s annoyed voice joined the line.<br/>
</p>
<p>“Go ahead and take the call, Suga,” Daichi interrupted.  His eyes met Daichi’s and they searched one another’s gaze for something: desire? Want? Need? Regret?<br/>
</p>
<p>“I’ve got to head out anyway.”<br/>
</p>
<p>“Who is that?” Akaashi asked.<br/>
</p>
<p>“Is that Daichi?” Kenma interrupted. “Are you in your office with Daichi?”<br/>
</p>
<p>“I’ll call Tanaka on my way home,” Daichi added.<br/>
</p>
<p>“That’s definitely Daichi.” Akaashi said.<br/>
</p>
<p>“Are you playing naughty secretary and naked boss tonight, Suga?” Kenma asked with smirk evident in his voice.  The little brat.<br/>
</p>
<p>“He’s a physician, Kenma. Not a goddamn secretary.”<br/>
</p>
<p>“I know Kashi. It’s called role-playing.”<br/>
</p>
<p>The voices of the Suga’s two friends, and he’s using the term friends really loosely here, echoed inside his office.  He quickly tapped the hold button before they say some things he doesn’t want Daichi to hear and Suga decided to severe their friendship altogether.<br/>
</p>
<p>“You’re going to call Tanaka?” He asked Daichi, curious to what Daichi would tell Tanaka.<br/>
</p>
<p>He nodded. “I’ll let him know we’ve decided he won’t be ready to play against Dateko, but if he follows your orders and physical therapy schedules, he should be able to play against Aoba.”<br/>
</p>
<p>Suga’s eyes widen in surprise. “We’ve decided?”<br/>
</p>
<p>“Yes,” Daichi agreed. “We’ve decided.”<br/>
</p>
<p>Suga’s brow furrowed in exasperation. He couldn’t read Daichi like he so desperately wanted.  He obviously believed that Suga’s decision is reasonable, but why the fuck did he have to find an argument with everything?<br/>
</p>
<p>Before he could respond, the office phone started ringing again.  It seemed that the impatient brats had obviously hung up and called back on a different line.<br/>
</p>
<p>“I think you should better get that.” Daichi chuckled and headed to the door.  He looked back at Suga before leaving. “Have a nice night, Suga.” He sounded surprisingly sincere.<br/>
</p>
<p>“You too.”<br/>
</p>
<p>Akaashi’s voice filled Suga’s ear again. “Don’t ever put me on hold again, Koushi Sugawara. Not when Bo thinks there’s an emergency.  And anyway, why was Daichi in your office so late?”<br/>
</p>
<p>Suga plopped down in the leather chair behind his desk and tried to be comfortable. “I showed him Tanaka’s MRI results, Mr. Nosy.”<br/>
</p>
<p>“Were you also showing him your ass?” Kenma asked, deadpanned.<br/>
</p>
<p>“Of course.  Who do you think handed him the MRI report?”<br/>
</p>
<p>Kenma laughed. “You have a flair for bedside manner, Dr. Sugawara.”<br/>
</p>
<p>“Are you leaving the office now?” Akaashi asked.<br/>
</p>
<p>“You need to stop by Kenma’s on your way home.”<br/>
</p>
<p>Kenma groaned.<br/>
</p>
<p>“Why?”<br/>
</p>
<p>“He needs checkup.  He was grumpy and annoyed this morning. Bo’s thinking he might have had a relapse.”<br/>
</p>
<p>“That’s nothing new, Akaashi.  Kenma’s always grumpy and annoyed in the morning.  He even has a grudge against gravity, remember.”<br/>
</p>
<p>“I’m right here, you know.” Kenma grumbled.  “I’ll have Kuro give me a full check up tonight, if that will make Bo feel better.”<br/>
</p>
<p>“Yes, Kitten! I agree!” Kuroo’s voice boomed in the background.<br/>
</p>
<p>“See. No problem! Tell Bo that every thing’s okay, Kaashi. And let’s not forget the whole Daichi being in your office after hours thing.  Now that is something I want to hear more about.”<br/>
</p>
<p>Suga groaned. “It wasn’t like that.  Just because you want to bone your boyfriend all day, every day doesn’t mean we’re all sex-crazed.”<br/>
</p>
<p>“But I didn’t say anything about sex.” Kenma teased.  “I think the real question here is why are you thinking about sex?”<br/>
</p>
<p>“I’m hanging up now.”<br/>
</p>
<p>“Denial is the first sign you have a problem, Suga.” Akaashi’s no nonsense voice was the last thing Suga heard before he hung up the phone.<br/>
</p>
<p>They were right.  He has a problem, all right.  Suga almost kissed Daichi in his office and his regret is more on the interruption rather than the situation.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A bit OOC for some characters but I am trying to retain some characteristics from the anime<br/>Sugawara is a recent addition to the chaotic group.<br/>Kuroken, Bokuaka and Daichi have been friends since high school.<br/>Kuroo is such an instigator and Kenma is a brat.</p><p>-Kuro and Kenma (main) established relationship<br/>-Akaashi and Bokuto established relationship<br/>-Daichi and Sugawara (the pining tag is for them)</p><p>Kuroo: BB Corp Owner/CEO<br/>Kenma: professional photographer/BB Corp silent partner<br/>Bokuto: Owner of Bokuto Media Corp.<br/>Akaashi: Executive Assistant of Bokuto<br/>Daichi: Owner of professional VB Team: Karasuno<br/>Suga: Team Physician of Karasuno</p><p>This fic focus on Kuroken but there are some developments for Daisuga as well.<br/>Other professional teams are school teams in the anime</p><p>Characters enjoy dropping f-bombs, dirty talks and sexual innuendos</p><p>Will try to update every week. Thank you for reading!</p><p>Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Kuroken Chapter~</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Kitten, what was that I heard about needing me to give you a full checkup tonight?” Kuroo asked Kenma as he hung up the phone.  Arm extended, he handed him the glass of water he’d just prepared and watched the line of his throat as he chugged it.</p><p>Kuroo upped the ante in his “care for Kitten” campaign since he went home two months ago and found his boyfriend passed out in the kitchen.  The little minx did not tell Kuroo that he had been experiencing bouts of headaches and muscle weakness, signs of fatigue.  </p><p>“I got a medical background,” he went on inanely, filling the silence as Kenma drank.  “It was more of additional units in Biochemistry in college than as an actual, honest to goodness doctor.  I am well-acquainted with your body chemistry though so I think I can make an accurate diagnosis.”</p><p>Kenma narrowed his eyes, and Kuroo laughed, hands both raised in surrender.</p><p>“Hey, I’m just helping you decide whether or not you think I’d be a good fit to give you a full body checkup.  I personally think I fit the bill perfectly based on my resume.”</p><p>Finally done with his water, Kenma reached forward and set the glass on the side table with a small laugh.  “Will you stop with the babbling?”</p><p>Kuroo shook his head and pulled Kenma’s bare foot into his lap, putting the pressure of his thumb right into his instep.  “Look at who you’re talking to.”</p><p>“Oh my god,” Kenma pretended to grumble around a groan of foot-massage ecstasy.  “I guess I’m going to have to let you give me a full checkup to stop talking, aren’t I?”</p><p>Kuroo smiled and tilted his head. “Well, I’m not sure if that would make me stop talking so much as it will turn everything I say exponentially dirtier.”</p><p>A full-body shiver ran from his toes to his nose, but Kenma did his best to hide it.</p><p>This was one of his new games, pretending to be put out by the idea of chasing several orgasms in a row- a kind of roleplaying if you squint - and Kuroo had to admit, he found it endlessly fascinating.</p><p>Other men might find it offensive, but the way Kenma did it was in such obvious disagreement with the desires of his body, it was actually pointless to take it personally.</p><p>Kuroo indulged Kenma in his game, as if he could say no to his boyfriend anyway.  He talked him into it in all the creative ways he could think up, and Kenma rewarded him by coming twice as hard, all the time.</p><p>Kuroo would also do just about anything to keep Kenma happy and stress-free during his recuperating period.  All the books and experts suggested relaxation, healthy eating and great sex are the best way to achieve this.    And keeping Kenma healthy and safe was Kuroo’s biggest priority.</p><p>During the twenty-minute drive to the hospital with his unconscious boyfriend, Kuroo’s whole world changed.  Not in the obvious sense or the way he behaved, but in the way his mind prioritized tasks for the day.  Number one had been forever and irreparably changed to keep Kenma safe and healthy.</p><p>It wasn’t a conscious choice.  It was an absolute.  A rule that not only wouldn’t, but couldn’t be broken.</p><p>“Earth to Tetsu,” Kenma called, waving a hand in front of Kuroo’s face.  He cringed, realizing that he got sucked into worrying again.  Unfortunately, it’s somewhere Kuroo’s always got suck into.  At least he’s somewhat managed to mask his worry in front of Kenma.  </p><p>“I know I acted like I didn’t want to… but that’s our thing.  I cry wolf about not wanting any pleasure, and you steamroll me all the way to the bedroom, or the couch, eat me for a few minutes, and then get down to business.  You’re supposed to be in me by now.” Kenma pouted.</p><p>As always, Kenma brought Kuroo right out of his head and into the room - to the very couch where he sat, where he could smell apple scent on his skin.  Not everyone agrees, especially Suga and Akaashi, but Kenma was so goddamn entertaining for any moment spent with him to be unpleasant. Kuroo laughed. “I don’t know, Kitten. Is that how it feels to you? Because your rundown isn’t making me feel like I’m doing a good job of being memorable.”</p><p>His snap was like a lash of a whip. “What the hell are you talking about?”</p><p>Kuroo tried to hide his growing smirk, but it was a real fucking challenge.</p><p>“I eat you for a few minutes?” He asked.  Then bit his lip when fire flamed in Kenma’s eyes.  “Is that really the best description you can come up with?”</p><p>Kenma continued to pout. “I’m trying to hurry through this talking bullshit…”</p><p>Kuroo ignored Kenma, reaching for him across the couch, picking him up with two hands on his ass and setting him on his lap, straddling him, their hardening cocks aligning.</p><p>“If that’s what you think Kitten,” Kuroo told Kenma quietly. “I’m going to have to teach you a lesson.”</p><p>“Ooh,” he cooed. “Sexy professor and naughty student?”</p><p>Kuroo shook his head and then nipped at the skin below Kenma’s ear, the roar of blood in his own ears drowning out the background noise.</p><p>“Doctor and naughty-” he started, but Kuroo pushed his lips to Kenma’s before he could finish.</p><p>“No, Kitten,” he said softly. “This one is all Kuroo and Kenma.”</p><p>Kenma squeaked as Kuro rose to his feet keeping his hands at his ass and him up with Kuroo.  Kenma clung to his shoulders and nuzzled his face in Kuroo’s neck.</p><p>“Baby, get rid of your shirt,” Kuroo ordered. Kenma rolled his eyes at the endearment, but Kuroo saw the slight smile adorning his boyfriend’s lips as he pulled off his shirt, confident in Kuroo’s ability to hold him in his arms.</p><p>Kuroo’s lips zeroed in Kenma’s neck, showering it with open mouthed kisses.  Kenma’s head fell back as Kuroo took the exposed skin at the base of his neck and bit and sucked it hard enough to leave a bruise, making Kuroo move one of his hands to the middle of Kenma’s back for extra support.</p><p>Kenma was a someone with a lot of inhibitions, but with Kuroo, in their bedroom, all his inhibitions instantaneously vanished.  In their bedroom is where Kenma felt the safest, loved and worshipped and here is where he unabashedly let Kuroo see everything.</p><p>“Kuro…” he groaned, rubbing himself against his boyfriend, who quickened his steps.  The sound of Kenma’s pleasure were like a telegraph to his dick: <em>Things are speeding up, hurry. We need you General</em>. </p><p>Kenma’s back hit the bed softly as a quiet mewl of protest escaped his lips.  He hadn’t followed him down, instead standing tall to push his own shirt over his head and shove his shorts and boxer briefs to the ground.  His Kitten didn’t have much clothing left - a tiny pair of boy short underwear, the only thing he put on his bottom half after his shower.</p><p>Kuroo caught sight of Kenma’s packed bag in the corner as he dropped to his knees.  The bag indicated that he was down to just a few hours before Kenma left again for work.  He put that thought aside and concentrated on pulling Kenma’s boy shorts down with his teeth.  Kenma put up onto his elbow on the bed and watched Kuroo as he did.</p><p>“Are you going to eat me out?” Kenma teased, the lilt of his provocation lit up Kuroo’s world.  No one made him happier than his Kitten did, and punishing him for his smartass remarks with a silent drag of his tongue would never ever get old.</p><p>Kuroo did just that, taking handfuls of Kenma’s ass cheeks and pull, exposing the most intimate part of him to the open air.  He heard Kenma’s gasp and exclamation of “You are such a perv- ohhh…”</p><p>He pressed his tongue lightly over Kenma’s hole at first, then with as his boyfriend writhe and moan, he licked with more confidence and certainty.  </p><p>Kenma thought he is losing his mind with pleasure.  Kuroo kept on changing his rhythm, alternating between soft and slow and fast and rough.  He felt and relished each stroke, “Kuro… ohh, fudge.” </p><p>“Son of a motherfluffing monkey bar,” he gritted out through a heavy moan, and Kuroo laughed.</p><p>It was these little morsels of babbling Kenma that no one else saw or understood that amplified Kuroo’s love to the point of insanity.  He was so much more than most people knew and many of his secrets were only for Kuroo.</p><p>He licked him, alternating fucking his ass with his tongue and flicking light feather touches, until Kuroo couldn’t take it anymore, pressing hot open mouthed and constant kisses. He ate Kenma like a starving man, like this was his reason for breathing. Kenma writhe, but he held his leg open, his strong fingers grasping at Kenma’s ass and thighs.</p><p><em>You’re not going anywhere, Kitten</em>.</p><p>“Tetsu,” he cried out urgently, but he knew he wasn’t coming yet.  He wouldn’t ask for it.  Kenma played this game well, starting with his ‘ass eating’ comment earlier.  He wanted Kuroo to be the one to give in, the one who couldn’t take anymore. </p><p>“Good try, Kitten,” Kuroo told Kenma on a ragged whisper. The muscles of Kenma’s arms flexed as he reached out and gripped onto the headboard.  He let out a low moan and spread his knees wider as Kuroo started fucking Kenma with a single finger.</p><p>“Kuro… Tetsu… come on, more” Kenma moaned in frustration, it looked like he lost this time.  Kuroo’s finger felt so good, but he wanted, <em>no needed</em>, more.</p><p>Kenma opened his mouth, another string of complain on the tip of his tongue, but before he could voice them out, Kuroo slipped another finger in him, making him groan aloud.  “That’s it, Kitten,” Kuroo said as Kenma opened his legs wider, asking for more.  </p><p>With a smirk on his face, knowing he won this time, Kuroo pressed a third finger in.  </p><p>“Tetsu…- please,” Kenma sobbed as pleasure after pleasure built itself up in him.  Kuroo snatched the lube and slather a generous amount on his raging cock. </p><p>Pushing Kenma’s knees to his chest, Kuroo climbed up from the floor and over top of him, entering him fully.</p><p>Kenma cried out and Kuroo damn near just cried.</p><p>He’d never felt anything better than being inside of him, skin on skin, all that tight, loving warmth.  Kenma moved his hips to meet Kuroo’s and as much as he tried, he just couldn’t help himself. “The report is in, Kitten,” He told Kenma, his voice hitching with each stroke.  “Your body is in tip-top shape.”</p><p>“Oh my god, Kuro. Shut. Up.”</p><p>Kuroo laughed and leaned down to touch his mouth to Kenma’s.  His Kitten licked and nipped at it, too far gone to care where Kuroo’s lips had been.  Kuroo gently wrapped his hand around Kenma’s length, and Kenma made a keening sound at the back of his throat at the feeling.  It was good. Too good. It was at the edge of being too much, but Kuroo knew exactly how to work Kenma so he wouldn’t be overwhelmed.</p><p>Kenma wouldn’t have any of it.  He wanted Kuroo to fuck him already so he wrapped his thighs around Kuroo’s and ground up, hard.  In a moment, Kenma found himself with his thighs up to his chest and Kuroo just started a brutal pace.</p><p>Kenma just held on as Kuroo fucked him hard and deep, just like he silently demanded. This is what he waited for all night long.  And when Kuroo adjusted the angle of his thrusts, hitting his prostate, Kenma opened his mouth in a silent scream, the pleasure too intense.  </p><p>Kuroo crashed his mouth to Kenma’s while he jerked him off, kissing messily until Kenma came all over Kuroo’s fist.  Kuroo thrusted once more and then came with a groan right after Kenma.</p><p>Kenma panted, wincing a bit when Kuroo pulled out of him and dropped ungracefully beside him.</p><p>“You okay, Kitten? Was it too much?” Kuroo asked with worry in his eyes.</p><p>“I’m okay. You can be my personal doctor and give me full body check up anytime.” Kenma said while rolling his eyes.</p><p>“I love you, Kitten.” Kuroo told him.</p><p>“Love you,” Kenma replied, eyes drifting close from exhaustion. </p><p>----<br/>
The stark contrast of black ink and Kuroo’s skin glowed in the barely there moonlight.  The little sliver of white illuminated their room just enough for Kenma to feast his eyes on his boyfriend, mapping all the planes, ridges, and valleys of muscle on his man.  Not that Kenma’s ever gonna tell Kuroo that.  He is annoying enough as it is.</p><p>Kuroo slept while Kenma shifted unavoidable realities trickling through his mind.</p><p>Over the next six months, he’d be travelling all over the place, filling up his schedules with enough photo shoots to supply a year’s time.  It was insane but it was a necessary evil.  It was a way to fulfill all the missed obligations when he was sick and the already booked clients for the rest of the year.  </p><p>Finances weren’t the obligation for the crazy work schedule.  He was fortunate that money was not an issue for him.  They had more money than they knew what to do with from BB Corp. and his photography career is not something to scoff at either.   When he awoke from the hospital and saw Kuroo red eyed from exhaustion and face pinched with worry, his first thought had been, “I love Tetsurou and I want to experience everything with him.”  The second and scariest thought occurred a few days later, when Kuroo angrily marched into his studio while he was doing a family photo shoot for a family-oriented magazine: “I want to be able to have both, a family and my career.”</p><p>It was the second thought that had driven him to reschedule the photo shoots that he missed and would end up missing when he executes his plan to fulfill his greatest desires: a family and a career.  He estimated that a leave of six months from work was enough to carry on the plan to its completion.</p><p>But now, lying in bed with Kuroo beside him, Kenma couldn’t help wondering if the ridiculous schedule is the right way to go about it.  He’s been traveling more, knowing that he needed to front load the extra work as much as he could.  But the more time he spent away from Kuroo, the more he hated being away from him. They managed to spend almost every minute of their time together growing up.  He remembered how much he hated the one year they had to separate because Kuroo was a year older.  Now that they are together and nothing could separate them, he’s deliberately putting distance between them. He hated it.</p><p>
  <em>Hated. It. </em>
</p><p>Lonely nights spent in hotels without Kuroo’s big body wrapped around Kenma were getting old real quick.  He was Kenma’s rock, the one person he could trust with everything. The ONLY man who could fuck Kenma senseless and pleasure him in ways he never knew were possible.  Kuroo’s the only one Kenma showed his filthy side to in the bedroom.</p><p>It was hard being away - for days on end - from that kind of man.</p><p><em>Nearly impossible, actually</em>.</p><p>Kenma ran his hands through Kuroo’s thick black hair, and he moaned softly in his sleep.  His eyelashes fluttered ever so slightly, as if he’d wake up, but sleep kept its hold on him.</p><p>It was during this quiet, peaceful moments in the middle of the night that Kenma found himself watching Kuroo like a creepy little stalker.  </p><p>
  <em>My man.  My best friend.  The one who’d manage to fill all the voids he hadn’t even known were there until his dad forced introduced us when we were young.  The man who’d manage to knock down all of my walls and love me for me.</em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p><em>God, I fluffing love him more than I had ever loved anything in my entire life</em>.</p><p>Emotion filled Kenma’s eyes and he brushed a few rogue tears off his cheeks.  He had gotten sensitive and attuned to his and Kuroo’s feelings after his health scare. </p><p>His stomach growled into the quiet bedroom, damn near echoing off the walls, and he glanced over at the clock.  The numbers 2:00 a.m. glowed bright in the darkness of the bedroom.  He groaned.  The last thing he wanted to do was to participate in actual movement.  He stared up at the ceiling, contemplating how he could teleport a slice of apple pie and a glass of water into his lap.  Kuroo shifted his arm from around Kenma, wordlessly got out of bed and shuffled into the hallway in nothing but his underwear.</p><p>Kenma wasn’t even sure if Kuroo was awake, but he’d wait until he heard anything alarming to send out a search party.  And by search party, he meant their cat, Link.</p><p>Five minutes later, Kuroo walked back into the bedroom and set a plate with a large slice of apple pie and a bottle of water on Kenma’s nightstand.  He slid back into bed beside him, kissed his forehead, nuzzled his neck and whispered, “Love you, Kitten,” and closed his eyes.</p><p>Kenma stared at him in awe, tears pricking his eyes again as he ate his apple pie.</p><p>Goddamn him for being the perfect boyfriend.</p><p>He sobbed, and Kuroo blinked awake and stared up at his boyfriend, concerned. “Kitten? Are you okay?”</p><p>Kenma tried to hide his face and shook his head.  Kuroo sat up, looked at Kenma’s red eyes and nose, and became instantly alarmed. “Kenma? What’s wrong?”</p><p>“You,” Kenma softly said, embarrassed to have shown that reaction to his boyfriend.</p><p>“Me?” </p><p>Kenma nodded. “Sweet. Annoying”</p><p>He smirked at that. “You are crying because I’m sweet?”</p><p>Kenma nodded again. “You’re annoying. And stupid. And sweet. And I’m stupid because I love you, you idiot.”</p><p>He took the plate out of my hands gently, setting it on the nightstand.  He turned back to Kenma, gripped both of his cheeks and he leaned forward, rubbing his nose against his.  “I love you too, Kitten.”  He pressed a soft kiss to Kenma’s lips, and his warm gaze searched his. “You’re so beautiful, Kenma. You take my breath away.”</p><p>----<br/>
Six, as in six o’fucking clock, came way too early the next morning.  Kenma groaned his disapproval as the alarm blared its annoying reminder that he couldn’t let the ungodly hour pass peacefully during REM sleep.  Still, he tried, old habits die hard.</p><p>After he hit the snooze button for the third time, he was lifted out of bed and carried into the bathroom.</p><p>“What the hell?” He muttered when the blinding lights of the bathroom hit his closed eyes.</p><p>“Sorry, Kitten, but you have to get moving if you want to make your flight.” Kuroo set Kenma down on the bathroom counter and left his warm hands at his hips.</p><p>Kenma groaned, “I’ll catch the next flight.”</p><p>Steamed wisped and weaved above the glass doors, signaling the water was nice and warm.  Kuroo lifted Kenma to his feet, his hands making quick work of his sleep shirt and boxers, and helping him into the shower.</p><p>But when Kenma turned back to put his lips to Kuroo’s, he wasn’t there.</p><p>“What do you want for breakfast? Rice and miso soup sound good?” he asked, moving toward the bathroom closet.</p><p>Kenma just stared at him through the glass and watched Kuroo set a towel out for him.  He opened the shower door and gripped him by the boxer briefs, yanking him off-balance and into the shower with him.  “I love you, Tetsu…”</p><p>His eyes widened at the nickname Kenma gave him all those years ago.  His shocked eyes slowly morphed into one with full of lust and hunger.  </p><p>Kuroo smirked, lifted Kenma up by his ass and wrapped his legs around his waist.  Kenma’s back was pressed against the tile, and Kuroo’s finger was inside Kenma, preparing him for his cock.</p><p>The memory of this would stay with Kenma, almost as clear as if Kuroo was with him himself, all the way to Miyagi and back.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A bit OOC for some characters but I am trying to retain some characteristics from the anime</p><p>Will try to update every week. Thank you for reading!</p><p>Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated.</p><p>Let's share Kuroken ideas and whatnots in my tumblr account, <a href="https://www.tumblr.com/blog/shisher-lev">shisher-lev</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The bold and italicized words indicate text messaging</p>
<p>(NSFW warning) This chapter contains explicit sex scene<br/>*Kenma has returned after 4 days of "separation", after all. </p>
<p>Bokuto and Akaashi's first appearance in the fic.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Kuroken Chapter ~</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Where are you?” Bokuto asked, without prompting or greeting, as Kuroo put the phone to his ear. </p>
<p>“Behind you.”</p>
<p>The answer came on instinct and without any planning. Jokes and jabs were where Kuroo really excelled, and amiable insults sometimes felt easier than breathing.  But Kuroo’s mind wasn’t really there, on the unexpected phone call with one of his best friends. </p>
<p>In reality, he could feel the cheap hotel carpet under his feet, and the sun reflected just slightly off the building across the street.  The tinted floor-to-ceiling windows of his room kept it from piercing his eyes like it would have if Kuroo’d been outside.  He could feel the stubble as he passed his hands across his tired face.  He would like to say the addition of facial hair gave him a rugged masculine look, but he knew it made him look unkempt, and paired with tired bloodshot eyes, people would stay away from him.  It felt like he was one of those Special Forces guys, highly trained to blend in his surroundings even if it meant acclimating to a completely different culture and the fact that his brain even came up with this analogy just proved how motherfucking insane he was becoming.</p>
<p>Bokuto laughed a little, but it was more than an auditory display of mirth.  Sort of, <em>ha-ha my bro, what a ridiculous fuck</em>.  And really, right now, he wasn’t wrong.</p>
<p>“Bro! I miss you! Let’s meet for lunch!” Bokuto exclaimed.</p>
<p>“Well,” Kuroo said through a laugh. “Can we do lunch another time?  I’m not in Tokyo right now.”</p>
<p>“Akaaasshhi!” Bokuto shouted, clearly calling his husband. “You have to have lunch with me later.  Kuroo is not in Tokyo!”</p>
<p>“Oh? He is not in town?” Kuroo heard Akaashi’s soft voice and he began to feel nervous.  Deceiving Bokuto, not that he wanted to, is one thing.  His best friend had complete faith in him.  Akaashi is another, though.  He knew questions would be forthcoming especially if his husband, Bokuto and best friend, Kenma were involved.  Kuroo must admit that when something happened to one of them, all six of them, including Daichi and Suga, got involve.</p>
<p>Kuroo could almost see his eyebrows snapping together. No statement was simple where Akaashi was concerned. “Ask him where he was.”</p>
<p>“Business,” Kuroo answered even before Bokuto could ask the question. He lifted the binoculars to his eyes and trained them on the building across the street.  Then he shook his eyes to clear them when he realized he was too close to need binoculars and set them back on the table to his right.</p>
<p>“Business?” Akaashi asked, skeptical.  He must have switched on the speaker phone so he could join the conversation.  “How incredibly vague, Kuroo.  I was actually after a location. You know, a region, a prefecture, or maybe a city on Planet Earth.”</p>
<p>“I’m busy, okay?” Kuroo told them honestly. He didn’t plan to tell them much else since he’d pretty much lost his goddamn mind but they were his best friends.  They deserved a least a little tiny crumb of truth.</p>
<p>“Busy doing what?” Akaashi pushed, and then Kuroo sighed.</p>
<p>“Kashi, of course, Kuroo is busy with work. He is an important person, like me!” Kuroo could hear Bokuto defend him.</p>
<p>“Kou, he hasn’t been busy since he assigned most of the responsibilities to Kai.”</p>
<p>He tried to tune out his best friends because his impatience was about to peak in an all-out musical crescendo.</p>
<p>Kenma was supposed to have been there by now.  He’d wanted to follow his Kitten the whole way.  From his hotel to the supply pick up to the actual shoot, but Kuroo managed to talk himself out of going full-on paparazzi.  </p>
<p>“Look, I have to go,” he interrupted them, and he did.  He didn’t particularly feel like weeping while he was on the phone with them, and the longer it took for Kenma to arrive, the more scenarios of death and blood passed through his addled mind.   Honestly, this was probably the early stages of a psychotic break, being a fucking stalker.</p>
<p>
  <em>Yes, stalking, I’m stalking my boyfriend, who was hospitalized two months ago because of fatigue. Don’t say a goddamn word. I know, okay? I KNOW.</em>
</p>
<p>“What’s going on, Bro?” Bokuto asked, concern evident in his voice, making Kuroo feel like an asshole.</p>
<p>“It’s nothing, okay.”</p>
<p>“What’s nothing? You said it was business.”  Akaashi, the clever rascal asked, chipping away at Kuroo one clue at a time.</p>
<p>People shuffled along the busy sidewalk, but Kuroo knew Kenma was supposed to arrive by car, and he knew he was supposed to text Kuroo upon his arrival.  He’d managed to ask Kenma the details of his shoot and convinced him to give Kuroo that piece of mind without tipping his hand.  Because when Kenma got a load of Kuroo’s crazy fucking cards, he wasn’t going to be happy.  That’s why Kuroo needed to make sure Kenma never figured it out.</p>
<p>You know, like an honest to God stalker.</p>
<p>“You are not cheating on Kenma, are you? Because I’ll kill you with my bare hands.”</p>
<p><em>Yeah, right</em>. Maybe with a cleverly crafted tool and the element of surprise, but not his bare hands.</p>
<p>“I’ll help Akaashi, Kuroo.  Do not cheat on Kenma!”  Bokuto cried out.</p>
<p>Well, the two of them could actually kill Kuroo with their bare hands.</p>
<p>“No!” Jesus. “No, I’m not cheating on him, okay? I promise I’m not cheating on Kenma. I love him.” Kuroo lowered his voice and muttered under his breath, “Obviously, too much.”</p>
<p>“Then, what the hell is --”</p>
<p>Kuroo’s vision tunneled and his ears completely closed to all conversation as a car with Kenma’s dark hair behind the wheel came to a screeching stop across the street.</p>
<p>“Gotta go!” Kuroo managed to snap out before hitting the end button and tossing his phone to the tacky love seat off to his left.</p>
<p>Pressing himself to the windows like a leech, Kuroo watched closely as Kenma climbed from the car, a slight smile on his face and fire in his golden eyes.  Kuroo couldn’t actually tell from the distance but just the plump of his cheeks, he could tell.  He knew everything there was to know about every expression in his arsenal, and this one was all Kenma - sassy, sarcastic as fuck, happy and everything Kuroo’d fallen so hard for in one appealing package.</p>
<p>“God, you fucking animal,” Kuroo muttered to himself as he watched Kenma’s lazy fuck of an assistant get out of the car on the other side without a single thing in hand. Kenma didn’t look like he was struggling, but that didn’t matter. </p>
<p>Kenma spoke highly of the guy, and sure, he looked innocent enough with his button-up shirt and glasses and alarmingly friendly smile, but he wasn’t helping a previously hospitalized guy carry shit.  So he was a douche, if you asked Kuroo.</p>
<p>Kuroo winced and had to hold on to something to stop himself from running towards his boyfriend.  <em>Get a grip! It’s only like, 25 pounds max.  He’s not going to drop dead on the sidewalk from lifting less than thirty pounds of camera gear.  He’s fine.  Everything is fine except for you because you are a goddamn psychopath who can’t shake this pessimistic doomsday outlook about Kenma’s health.</em></p>
<p>As Kenma disappeared inside the building, Kuroo shoved his feet in his shoes, sans socks, grabbed his keycard off the table and his phone off the love seat, and jogged for the door.</p>
<p>He’d have to be creative now that Kenma was actually in the shoot.  Thanks to Kuroo’s careful investigation, actually done during the middle of sex so Kenma’s mind would be on pleasure and cock-like things, Kuroo knew the majority of the pictures were to be taken in an outdoor pool.  And since he scouted the location earlier, he knew there was a restaurant around the back, a block over with a rooftop deck where said pool was visible.  Sure, he wouldn’t be in range to do more than dial 119 if Kenma slipped and hit his head and fell into the water and started drowning, but at least he would know.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>---</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kuroo was settling his ass into the chair at The Rooftop E Garden, an apparently popular café, when his phone rang again.</p>
<p>Obviously, Kuroo hadn’t chosen the restaurant based on cuisine, and he was certain that the hostess was onto him, pushing the menu to his face.</p>
<p>When he unearthed his phone from his pocket, pulled it up in front of the menu, and saw the name, he considered not answering.  Kuroo knew that wouldn’t help at all.  Detective Akaashi was officially on the case, probably due to Bokuto’s whining that they couldn’t meet for lunch. </p>
<p>Of course, he wanted to fucking FaceTime. </p>
<p>Kuroo pushed the button to accept, and his face filled the screen. </p>
<p>“Yes?” He asked with one-eyebrow slightly higher than the other.</p>
<p>“Are you at a restaurant?” Akaashi asked immediately, taking in the scenery like a hawk.</p>
<p>“Yes,” Kuroo answered honestly.  There was no reason to lie about something he could quite clearly see for himself.</p>
<p>“By yourself?”</p>
<p>“Yes,” Kuroo answered with a laugh.  “I’m not cheating on Kenma, okay.  I have never even entertained the thought of cheating on the love of my life, my player one, my kitten, my reason for breat--”</p>
<p>“God,” Akaashi groaned, interrupting Kuroo.  </p>
<p>Kuroo chanced a peek toward the building where Kenma was working, the crystal water of the pool sparkling in the early afternoon sun.  There was a flurry of activity, but Kenma stood off to the side, his head bent over his phone.</p>
<p>A text message notification sounded on Kuroo’s phone. </p>
<p>“Hold on,” Kuroo told Akaashi, tapping his way out of the call screen and pulling up his messages. </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>
    <strong>
      <em>MyKitten: I’m here, but you probably already know that. </em>
    </strong>
  </p>
<p>He’s on to me.</p>
<p>Kuroo’s lungs seized, the air in them freezing in panic.</p>
<p>“Motherfucking shit,” he breathed, forgetting that Akaashi could still see him and that there are people around looking at him with disgust.</p>
<p>“What?” Akaashi asked, but he was busy fake apologizing to the people five feet away with sticks up their asses. </p>
<p>“Kuroo,” Akaashi called, annoyed about having anything other than his undivided attention. “What’s going on?”</p>
<p>But Kuroo had a boyfriend to worry about right now.  Knowing what usually worked best, he went with ignorance.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>
    <strong>
      <em>Tetsu: Huh? </em>
    </strong>
  </p>
<p>He responded immediately.  Thank God.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>
    <strong>
      <em>MyKitten: I know you printed out my schedule, and I know you know I was supposed to be here thirty minutes ago.  I’m impressed you managed to resist the urge to text me first, though. </em>
    </strong>
  </p>
<p>Oh God. If only he knew.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>
    <strong>
      <em>Tetsu: Ha. I love you. </em>
    </strong>
  </p>
<p>Probably past the point of what’s healthy, Kuroo admitted to himself.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>
    <strong>
      <em>MyKitten: Love you too. </em>
    </strong>
  </p>
<p>“Kuroo!” Akaashi called.</p>
<p>“Goddammit. Give me a minute here, Akaashi.”  Kuroo muttered.</p>
<p>“Fine,” Akaashi agreed over the speaker.  “I don’t think you’re where the answers really are anyway.”</p>
<p>Shit. It was not a good sign that he was giving up this easily.</p>
<p>“Enjoy your lunch in… Where did you say you were again?”</p>
<p>“I didn’t.”</p>
<p>Out of his messages and back on the call, Kuroo watched as Akaashi smiled.</p>
<p>“Enjoy Miyagi,” he said with a glimmer in one of his stupid gunmetal blue eyes.  And then he was gone.</p>
<p>
  <em> Goddamit.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>---<br/>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The bags of takeout rustled lightly as Kenma set them on the kitchen counter and headed to their bedroom to change out of the clothes he flew home in.</p>
<p>The second his flight landed at Haneda, he grabbed a taxi and got to work on setting his evening plans into motion.  Since he was a little surprise that Kuroo wasn’t home by now, Kenma shot him a quick text as he headed back into the kitchen.</p>
<p>
    <strong>
      <em>MyKitten: Where are you? </em>
    </strong>
  </p>
<p>
    <strong>
      <em>Tetsu: Just now leaving the office. You make it home, okay? </em>
    </strong>
  </p>
<p>As Kenma donned Kuroo’s old Nekoma uniform, he glanced at the clock and noted it was half past eight.  He found it a little odd that Kuroo was just now leaving work.</p>
<p>
    <strong>
      <em>MyKitten: Yep. I’m home.  You’re still at work??? </em>
    </strong>
  </p>
<p>
    <strong>
      <em>Tetsu: No use coming home to an empty house, Kitten 😉 </em>
    </strong>
  </p>
<p>Charming motherfu--fluffer.  Cleaning up his language is a conscious effort for Kenma.  Being surrounded by Bokuto, Daichi, Akaashi and of course, Kuroo, whose every sentence is littered with dirty words influenced Kenma’s speech pattern.</p>
<p>There was a lot of time left before it became a real issue, but evidence was suggesting that it was going to take every single minute to reform.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>
    <strong>
      <em>MyKitten: How about coming home to me in only your Nekoma uniform</em>
    </strong><br/>
<em>
      <strong>Tetsu: Naked dinner? </strong>
    </em><br/>
<em>
      <strong>MyKitten: Well, almost naked dinner.</strong>
    </em><br/>
<em>
      <strong>Tetsu: You in nothing else but my uniform? Count me in, Kitten 😉 </strong>
    </em><br/>
<em>
      <strong>MyKitten: 😉 </strong>
    </em><br/>
<em>
      <strong>Tetsu: 10 minutes, Kitten.  Be ready</strong>
    </em>
  </p>
<p>Kenma snorted at how easily Kuroo played into his hands -- not that he expected him to resist.  He set his phone on the counter, and started removing the mackerel sets takeout from Sabar and his apple pie.</p>
<p>
  <em>This is a classic version of Kenma making dinner. </em>
</p>
<p>He lit the candles on the dining room table and dressed up the takeout dishes by tossing them in serving platters.  Kuroo knew Kenma wasn’t Susie Homemaker, and there wasn’t a chance in hell he would actually cook a meal, but Kuroo always appreciated when Kenma went above and beyond.  </p>
<p>True to his word, ten minutes later, Kuroo strolled through the door and met Kenma in the kitchen with a giant-ass grin on his face. “Hi, Kitten.  I’m home.”  He said as his eyes trailed over the sight of his boyfriend in nothing but his oversized, on Kenma anyway, uniform.  “There is literally nothing better than coming home to you like this.”</p>
<p>“Welcome home, Tetsu.”  Kenma said, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend and lifts his face up, silently asking for a kiss.</p>
<p>Kuroo’s grin grew wider as his arms wrapped around Kenma’s smaller frame and planted a sweet kiss on his pouty lips. “God, I’m such a lucky son of a bitch.”</p>
<p>Kenma nodded his head and laughed when Kuroo said, “Modesty becomes you.”</p>
<p>Kuroo did not waste any time, lifting Kenma into his arms and wrapping his legs around his waist.  He buried his nose in Kenma’s neck and inhaled deeply, whispering, “Mmmm, you always smell so good.”  He leaned back and took his mouth in a soft and sweet kiss while his hands continue to palm Kenma’s ass and squeeze the pliant flesh playfully.  Heat consumed the kiss and Kenma, making a greedy ache take over below his belly as Kuroo grinded himself against his boyfriend with a deep groan.  “Fuck, I missed you.”</p>
<p>Kenma let out a soft laugh against Kuroo’s lips. “Me too.  But you need to lose the clothes or else you will be suspended from ‘almost naked dinner’ tonight.”</p>
<p>Kuroo chuckled and set Kenma on the kitchen counter. “Suspended? Please tell me what you’d do without me at almost naked dinner.”</p>
<p>“Rub one out on the kitchen table.” Kenma says, deadpanned.</p>
<p>“I meant for you to tell me in detail… playfully explicit, one or two fingers, details” he told Kenma through a smile as he pulled of most of his clothes, leaving him only in boxers.  He playfully gave Kenma a show, spinning around and shaking his ass at his boyfriend.</p>
<p>Kenma laughed and hopped off the kitchen counter, spanking the meat of one taut cheek before heading into the dining room.</p>
<p>He sat down and served Kuroo his favorite meal from Sabar: Toru Saba Ju Hitsumabushi set.  As Kenma spooned a small serving of Saba Don onto his plate, he noticed Kuroo’s expression was less playful and more serious as his gaze honed in on Kenma’s eyes.</p>
<p>“What’s wrong, Kuro?”</p>
<p>“Does your assistant help you carry shit when you’re on location?”</p>
<p>Kenma’s brow furrowed. “Carry what? My camera bags? Pretty sure I can manage that, Kuro.”</p>
<p>He shook his head. “Does he help you?”</p>
<p>Kenma shrugged. “Sure, I guess.”</p>
<p>Kuroo grabbed the front of his old uniform and pulled Kenma toward him.  His hand gipped his waist and he leaned forward, softly kissing his lips. “Promise something, Kitten.”</p>
<p>Confusion made Kenma’s face tense up, but somehow, he knew this wasn’t the time to tease Kuroo about not making sense.  Instead, he rested his hands on Kuroo’s bare shoulders, rubbing at the smooth, hot skin with the pads of his thumbs.  “What’s that?”</p>
<p>“Promise me you will ask for help more when you’re out of town.  Ask your lazy-ass assistant to help you carry shit, okay? It’s his job to assist you.  That includes all of the menial shit like carrying your camera bag.”</p>
<p>Kenma tilted his head to the side and stared at Kuroo.  “I think you are being a little flipping dramatic, Kuro.  I mean, I don’t feel anything weird or different now.  I feel healthier than before, actually.  You take good care of me.”</p>
<p>Kuroo kissed Kenma’s forehead.  “Yeah, I try.  But some days I’m not with you.  I just want you to get used to asking for help.  Sometimes you can be a little stubborn about shit like that.”  He glanced down at Kenma, who scrunched his face in annoyance.</p>
<p>
  <em>God, Kuroo was being weird tonight.</em>
</p>
<p>“Please, Kitten.”</p>
<p>Normally, Kenma wouldn’t have backed down without a little more of a fight, but he could tell by the pleading look in his big hazel eyes that this wasn’t something Kuroo was taking lightly.</p>
<p>“It’s that important to you?”</p>
<p>“You are always my top priority.”</p>
<p>“Fine, Kuro.  I’ll try to be a lot lazier when I’m on location and make people do more things for me.  Heck, maybe I’ll add a cabana boy and a few half-naked men who are scheduled to feed me pickles and fan me with giant leaves every thirty minutes.”</p>
<p>“Thank you.”</p>
<p>Kenma kissed Kuroo’s cheek and set his plate beside Kuroo’s.  He sat down on his lap, and Kuroo hissed his approval when his clothed hard cock nestled between Kenma’s ass cheeks.  “I love your seating arrangement for this almost naked dinner.  I think we should make this our weekly tradition.”</p>
<p>“I figured you’d enjoy it.”  Kenma grabbed his fork and started to dig into his food. </p>
<p>But Kuroo had other plans.  His hands snaked under Kenma’s oversized shirt and grazed the bare skin of his sides until they reached his hardening nipples.  Kuroo lowered his head and peppered Kenma’s shoulder with little kisses as he softly grazed his nipples with his fingertips.  Kenma’s hips started to move of their own accord, shifting and rotating and desperately searching for relief from the constant throbbing ache that had taken residence below his belly.</p>
<p>Kuroo’s hands gripped Kenma’s hips stopping their momentum, and pulling his ass cheeks slightly so that his still clothed cock was now snuggled deeper against Kenma.  </p>
<p>Kenma moaned and set his fork down, his fingers clung to the edge of the table as he begged his boyfriend to stop teasing.</p>
<p>“You don’t want to eat first, Kitten?”</p>
<p>“Unless, by eating, you mean you eating me out, then no.  I don’t want to eat first.”</p>
<p>Kuroo’s hand swept across the dining room table, and dishes clanged to the floor in the span of a heartbeat.  Kenma’s chest hit the table next and his ass cheeks were spread and in front of his boyfriend a few seconds later.</p>
<p>“Of course, that’s what I meant.”  Kuroo smirked like the devil.  “It’s been four days since I’ve had my mouth on you, and I refuse to let another minute pass without your taste on my tongue.”</p>
<p>He buried his face between Kenma’s ass cheeks at the same time his big hands caressed his back, landing on Kenma’s nape, holding him down.</p>
<p>“Oh fuck.”  Kenma’s brain short circuited.  Kuroo’s tongue was on him, circling his hole in a slow glide that made him gasp and tingle all over.  </p>
<p>He felt Kuroo’s smirk before he sealed his lips over the ring of muscles, applying just a hint of suction that made the smaller man squirm and rock his hips back into it. He went back to swirling his tongue a few more times, tip just coming to breach the tight ring when he heard Kenma moan.</p>
<p>Kenma squirmed a bit, letting his legs open wider and his hands coming to grip the edge of the table beneath him tightly. He loved this, the feel of strong hands holding him down, hot breath on him as Kuroo’s tongue twirled and danced over him. Spearing into him now and then as he licked Kenma open. Got him relaxed and loose enough that when Kuroo let a hand slide down and brought a spit slicked finger to slip inside him he barely felt it until he started to move with Kuroo’s tongue venturing lower to lap at Kenma’s balls momentarily.</p>
<p>He moaned, bucked his hips back into it, nearly shouted when that long finger found its way to the bundle of nerves deep inside that made him see stars. “F-fuck, Tetsu!” He groaned, hips rocking a little faster now, moving to meet the thrusts of the finger, his throbbing cock looking for some friction to intensify the pleasure. “Don’t stop…”</p>
<p>“You taste so good, Kitten.”  Kuroo moaned against Kenma like he was the most delicious thing he’d ever feasted on.  </p>
<p>Kuroo slid a second finger into him, only pushing him closer to the edge. Kenma could feel himself getting close, he moaned, arched his back and rocked his hips as much as he could. Pushing to get more, more of those fingers that were now working to open him further.  Kenma started groaning and babbling, asking for more, asking for the feel of his boyfriend’s cock inside him.</p>
<p>Kuroo stood, removed his boxers and turned Kenma around, greedily looking at his boyfriend’s flushed face, lust clouded eyes and panting chest, and drove his cock inside him.  When he lifted Kenma’s legs to rest on his shoulders, the position felt so deliciously intense that Kenma quickly sucked in a breath through his teeth at the tight feel of Kuroo filling him.</p>
<p>“You like this, Kitten?”</p>
<p>“God, yes.  It feels so good, Kuro.”</p>
<p>He circled his hips. “I’ll never get tired of how good you feel wrapped around me.”  The rhythm of their skin slapping together started out slow and low, and he kept it up until both of them, and he kept it up until both of them were barely breathing through mismatched, ragged pants and moans were spilling from their lips.  Moved his hands on Kenma’s chest, past his stomach, until his fingers reached the place where their bodies joined.  He wrapped his hand around Kenma’s cock.</p>
<p>Kenma whimpered as he slowly unraveled at the seams.</p>
<p>“Yes, Kitten,” he hissed.  “You’re so fucking close.  I can feel you fisting my cock.”</p>
<p>Those words, spoken harshly pushed Kenma even further and he came with a shout.  His head fell back onto the table, his eyes glassy as Kuroo continued to pound in him and stroke his cock through his orgasm.  </p>
<p>“Fuck!” Kuroo shouted and pounded out his release inside of Kenma.</p>
<p>Once their breaths slowed and they both regained their ability for coherent speech, Kuroo slid his hands behind Kenma’s back and pulled him into his arms as he sat back down in the chair behind him.</p>
<p>He held him like that for a long moment, his lips softly kissing Kenma’s shoulder, his neck, his jaw and his lips.</p>
<p>“I think we’re going to have to order pizza for almost naked dinner now.”  Kenma whispered into his ear.  “No doubt our mackerel is cold.”</p>
<p>“You know there’s this thing called a microwave…”</p>
<p>“Shut up, smartass,” Kenma retorted.  “And since most of our food is now on the floor, I’m in the mood for pizza instead.”</p>
<p>“Are you in the mood to clean up this mess, too?”</p>
<p><em>Heck</em>. No,” Kenma scoffed.  “Remember our rule? You made the mess.  <em>You</em> clean it up.”</p>
<p>“I thought that rule only applied to cum shots on your stomach.”</p>
<p>Kenma leaned back and raised an eyebrow.  “Oh please, tell me the last time you actually pulled out.”</p>
<p>A soft easy grin consumed Kuroo’s mouth.  “It’s been a while.”</p>
<p>“Yeah. <em>Awhile</em>.” Kenma snorted and tapped him on the nose with his index finger.  “You clean.  I’ll order pizza.”</p>
<p>“Ok. Fine.” Kuroo chuckled.  “Wanna take a shower first?”</p>
<p>Kenma nodded and slipped out of his lap.  “Movies and pizza in bed?”</p>
<p>“Brilliant plan, Kitten.” He followed Kenma into their bedroom.<br/>
</p>
<p>While Kuroo greeted a sleepy Link, who refused to get up from his bed, Kenma flipped on the shower and set out some towels.  “Oh, I forgot to tell you,” he called out from the bathroom.  “I had to reschedule the shoot in Hokkaido.”</p>
<p>“When is it now?”</p>
<p>“Saturday.”</p>
<p>“Next Saturday?  I thought that was the Karasuno shoot in Kyoto?” Kuroo asked and met Kenma’s gaze in the bathroom mirror.  A few weeks ago, Daichi had asked that Kenma join the team on an away game and shoot a pictorial for their new marketing materials.  Of course, he’d say yes, even though he knew it was going to add and additional level of traveling hell to his schedule.  But he’d be with Akaashi and Suga, flying into Kyoto on the team jet and earning some downtime with his friends when he wasn’t shooting.  Silver lining, for sure.</p>
<p>“No.” Kenma shook his head and proceeded to brush out the knots in his hair.  “This Saturday is Hokkaido now, next Saturday will be Kyoto”</p>
<p>“You’re leaving again in less than forty-eight hours?”</p>
<p>“Unfortunately, yes.”  Kenma set his brush on the counter and turned to face Kuroo.  “It was the only way to fit the shoot in.”</p>
<p>Kenma sensed Kuroo’s frustration and moved toward him, wrapping his arms around his waist and placing a soft kiss on his chest.  “Don’t worry, Kuro.  I’ll make sure you have plenty of time to pleasure me before I leave again.”</p>
<p>Kenma glanced up at him, and he quirked a brow.  “Better you than me.” Kuroo murmured, lost to himself.  “These days, I’m not sure I have all that many brain cells left to waste.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A bit OOC for some characters but I am trying to retain some characteristics from the anime</p>
<p>Will try to update every week. Thank you for reading!</p>
<p>Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated.</p>
<p>Let's share Kuroken ideas and whatnots in my tumblr account, <a href="https://www.tumblr.com/blog/shisher-lev">shisher-lev</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Daichi, Suga, Akaashi and Kenma flew to Kyoto for Karasuno's away game.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Daisuga chapter</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Head down with his chin to his chest to protect against the chilly October wind, Daichi moved swiftly from the hired car to his plane and jogged up the stairs.  Tonight, he was headed out to Kyoto for Sunday’s away games.</p><p>His personal flight attendant, Yui, stood waiting to greet him as he ducked through the door.  “You’re the last one, Sawamura-shachou,” she told him with a smile.</p><p>“Well, nothing new there, huh?”  He replied easily because it was true.</p><p>He knew it wasn’t fair to the people waiting for him, but somehow, he made quite a name for himself in the being-late department.  There’s always seemed to be just one more person waiting to talk to him about some issue or some phone call to answer.  </p><p>There was always something that needed attention, and most of the time, Daichi loved it.  He loved to be busy and needed, and it made him feel good to put so much time and input into everything he did.  But there really weren’t enough waking hours in the day, and because of that, he was most of the time late.</p><p>Three sets of breathtaking eyes hit Daichi like a wave of water as he turned to the cabin and took a step forward.</p><p>All three sets looked at him in their own way, but they all managed to say the same terrifying thing without actually speaking the words aloud: <em> I’ve been designed to bring a man to his knees. </em></p><p>“Christ.  I definitely didn’t think this through,” he muttered with a cheeky grin.  “I should have flown commercial.”</p><p>Akaashi was the first to move, jumping up to greet him with a friendly hug.  He laughed through it and then pulled back to look him in the eyes.  “Aww, come on, Daichi.  Three, big bad boys scare you enough to brave the wilds of commercial air travels?”</p><p>“Yes,” Takeda Ittetsu, the GM for Karasuno, mumbled from the other side of the aisle, but he was smiling when all four eyes shifted to him.  “Just kidding.”</p><p>Kenma’s and Suga’s contempt melted into contentment like chocolate on a hot day.</p><p>Akaashi’s smile never wavered.  Daichi watched as Takeda put earbuds in his ears and opened his laptop to old game footage.  Akaashi dragged him over to sit with them.  Daichi looked over his shoulder at Takeda and his laptop longingly.  He was kind enough to spend only five seconds silently laughing at Daichi.</p><p>Yui walked the aisle from the back of the plane to the front and asked all of them to fasten their seatbelts.  Daichi settled in and did what she asked, swiping the screen of his phone to unlock it and getting lost in the land of the correspondence.</p><p>The three men filled the silence with mindless chatter about anything and everything as they taxied out onto the runway and turned into position for takeoff.  The engines roared as the pilot throttled forward, and Daichi cracked his neck back and forth a couple of times to fight of a kink.</p><p>The fall air lifted them up and into the sky easily enough, and a piercing ray from the setting sun hit his eye like a laser.</p><p>Daichi watched in marvel as Kenma animatedly talked, teased and laughed, completely different from his younger self, who was only comfortable with his best friend, Kuroo.  Suga didn’t say much, as though he was content to let the Aka-Ken duo do most of the talking.  He glanced in Suga’s direction a couple of times, but carefully avoided eye contact.  It felt safer to follow the line of his slender legs or count the number of times his TYE Shoemaker-clad toe tapped the carpeted floor.</p><p>He wasn’t looking to get caught, no matter what he was looking at, so after giving himself the opportunity to make a full-body ogle twice, he turned his attention back to his phone.  </p><p>Well. Except for his ears.  They were still highly trained on the babbling conversation of his three companions.</p><p>“Who’s watching Aiko?”  Kenma asked, and Daichi couldn’t stop himself from peeking up from the email he was typing to glance at Suga.</p><p>He knew Suga had a kid, but he tried not to think about it.</p><p>
  <em>And yes, I’m well aware that makes me sound like an asshole.  But remember how busy I am? Kids take all kinds of time and energy.   Not in the bad way, they just deserve someone who can give them everything.  Every effort, countless moments, and endless encouragement.  I’m the guy who would show up fifteen minutes late to the recital - if at all.</em>
</p><p>Daichi knew the kid complicated going there, but his dick didn’t want to hear it.  He wanted Suga and ignoring the kid seemed like the only acceptable compromise, for the time being.</p><p>“My brother, Aki,” Suga answered easily, and Daichi’s half-assed attention immediately kicked into overdrive.</p><p>Aki.  <em>His brother<em>.</em></em></p><p>
  <em>
    <em>He’d pretty easily left out that little detail when Daichi had his little tantrum in his office.  He’d tried pretty hard to lock it down, but he’d been instantly jealous at the sight of another guy’s name on his phone.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>I’m insane.  It’s not like he belongs to me.</em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Does Aki watch her a lot?” Akaashi asked, but Daichi’s mind turned down the volume on his voice and started to run through its own commentary.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Daichi needed to remind himself of a few things here.  Kids were fucking sticky and needy and always had a knack for interrupting all pleasurable activities with the need to shit, vomit or exercise some other disgusting bodily function.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em> You don’t need a goddamn man with a kid.  No matter how fucking sexy and adorable he is. </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>His white shirt looked crisp against his pale skin, and the hazel-brown of his eyes flicked to Daichi on more than one occasion. Akaashi and Kenma didn’t seem to notice, too busy cackling and laughing with one another, but Daichi sure did.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>His cock was half hard behind the fly of his pants.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em><em>Jam hands</em>. He told himself.  <em>Remember that kids always have sticky goddamn jam hands.</em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>“It’s usually Ennoshita, one of my childhood friends.”  Suga went on, and Daichi’s ears perked back up at the rough rasp of his authoritative voice.  “If not him, then I ask my other friends, if not, then Aki”</em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>How many fucking childhood friends did he have?</em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>“How many flopping childhood friends do you have?” Kenma asked.</em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>Suga’s laugh rang in Daichi’s ear.</em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>“Three that I trust to care for Aiko when I can’t.  Ennoshita, Kinoshita, and Narita.”</em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>Daichi’s eyes scanned from Suga’s crossed legs all the way up to his eyes.  “What happens when none of your friends can watch her?” He found himself asking.</em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>What the fuck, Daichi.  This doesn’t sound like ignoring the existence of the child to me.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>Suga answered him, but he looked at Kenma as he did.  “I have a regular nanny.  But she’s also a full-time student, so my friends fill in the holes.”</em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>“I bet they fill lots of holes,” Kenma retorted to everyone’s amusement but Suga’s.</em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>He groaned.  “Don’t you dare put that goddamn picture in my head.”</em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>“We’ll watch her sometime,” Kenma volunteered once he stopped sniggering.  “Maybe it’s time to practice.”</em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>“What - ” before Akaashi could ask what Kenma meant, Daichi interrupted.  “She’s not like the sample cart at the grocery store.”   </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>Three very active sets of eyes swung to him again.</em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>Shit.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>But Suga’s eyes - openly surprised and unexpectedly warm - were the only ones he could seem to see.</em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>---</em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>Suga stared out the window, watching the white bubbly clouds float past as they slid through the blue sky.  The sun had already set over the horizon, highlighting his aerial view in hues of reds and oranges and pinks.  With Akaashi and Kenma running the gab show, the flight had been nothing short of entertaining, despite his mind’s incessant need to fixate on every single thing about the tall, handsome, irritatingly surly man sitting across the aisle.   It felt like every two minutes or so, his brain urged his eyes to chance a glance in Daichi’s direction.</em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>He’d never considered himself anything less than intelligent, but on this matter, the one that revolved around his hidden desire for Daichi Sawamura, he was two more secret glances away from being a certified idiot.</em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>He was not the kind of man someone with a six-year-old niece/daughter should ever want to get involved with.</em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>But he is the kind of man you enjoy mind-numbing, wild, hot, insanely dirty sex with…</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>Before he let himself board that train of thought, he checked the time and realized they would be landing in Kyoto shortly.  Since he knew the pilot would be calling for everyone to turn off their mobile devices in the next 10 minutes, he made a quick call to Aki to see how things were back home.</em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>The phone rang three times before he picked it up, and Suga glanced around the cabin to find everyone else pretty much occupied their own devices.</em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>“Hey, Nii-san,” he greeted.</em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>“I figured I’d call and see how things were going.  How’s Aiko?” he asked and tapped the screen to put his voice on speaker, because, yeah, no one was paying attention to my boring conversation, and I was too damn lazy to hold the phone up my ear.  First world problems, right?</em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>“She’s good, Nii-san.  I just put her to bed, and she was out before I finished reading the Karasuno offensive stats for their game against Aoba last year.”</em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>Suga laughed and shook his head.  “I told her no volleyball stats at bedtime.”</em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>He chuckled, “Yeah, well. To-san didn’t tell her that and Oji-san’s not at home.  Anyway, I’m pretty sure she knows more about volleyball now than I do.  When did she get so interested in the V. League?”</em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>“Since I took the job with the Karasuno,” Suga explained.  His six-year-old niece, <em>yes, niece</em>, had a tendency to fixate on things.  Once she had a voracious urge to learn something new, she’d use all of her brainpower to absorb and devour anything and everything related to it. </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>“I’m still trying to figure out how half of my genes make up Aiko.  She’s more like you.  She’s so fucking smart and I’m just a starving artist trying to make a living.  I know I don’t say it often, but thank you so much for taking Aiko and raising her as your own daughter, Nii-san.  You stood by me when even our parents doubted me.  Aiko and I are lucky to be have you in our lives.”  Aki sniffled as he talked.</em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>Suga laughed, but his voice shook as he replied. “Don’t be overdramatic, Aki.  Aiko is just like you.  Full of life, energy and optimistic outlook.  There was never a question of me taking care of Aiko, and you know that I love you both so much.  So stop it already, ok.”</em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>“Okay, Nii-san.  By the way, what is this I hear about your ‘devastatingly handsome’ boss? Is there something you want to tell me, Nii-san?” Aki’s voice took a stern tone as he addressed Suga.</em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>Suga’s face flamed red, and his jaw damn near fell into his lap.   How in the hell Aki knew about his Daichi obsession?  He glanced around the cabin to see if anyone caught that part of their conversation, but luckily, everyone was still busy in their own little world.  He flipped the phone off speaker and held it to his ear.  “Who told you about that?”</em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>“Narita.”</em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em><em>”What?”</em> When did he tell you that?  Seriously, how did that subject even manage to come up?”</em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>“Tonight, when he stopped by to hang out with me and Aiko.”  Aki explained.  “Aiko regaled Narita with Daichi’s personal bio and Narita let that information slipped by.”</em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>Thanks a lot, Narita.  Consider yourself officially scratched off the one and only childhood friend I could confide in list.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>“I swear to God, I’m not telling you guys anything.  You’re like a bunch of gossiping girls hopped up on steroids and ready to join the wrestling squad.” Suga muttered into the receiver.</em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>He breathed a sigh of relief when the pilot announced over the intercom that they were about to land.  Suga was more than ready to cut their phone call short.  “Hey, we’re about to land.  I’ll call you tomorrow, okay?  Give Aiko a kiss for me.”  Before Aki could interrogate him further, Suga ended the call and slipped his phone back into his pocket.</em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>As their plane started to slowly descend toward the ground, Suga looked across the cabin to find Daichi staring back at him.   Their eyes locked for a brief moment and silently prayed he hadn’t heard our conversation.  </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>The plane jolted a few times as the wheels hit the runway, and the brakes squealed when the pilot worked to bring all of their forward momentum to rest.  </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>Suga was lost in thoughts when he heard Kenma call his name. “Right, Suga?”</em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>“What was it?”</em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>“You’ll attend the Bokuto Media’s big Halloween bash,” he said with a waggle of his brows.</em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>“Oh yeah! You have to go to that, Suga.  It’s a blast.” Akaashi exclaimed.  “Plus, my usual drinking partner got hospitalized, so I’m looking for a new one.” He flashed a smirk at Kenma and earned a mumbled “fudge you” in return.</em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>“When is it?”</em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>“Three weeks from this Saturday,” Akaashi said.  “Karasuno will be playing Fukorodani at home, so we’ll be in town.”</em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>Suga glanced at the calendar on his phone and noted zero prior obligations. “Count me in.  I’ll find someone to keep Aiko overnight.”</em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>Akaashi and Kenma shared a fist bump as the pilot announced their successful arrival in Kyoto over the intercom and instructed them that they could now get out of their seats and depart from the plane.</em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>Everyone stood, and Akaashi made a point of glaring at Kenma.  “By the way, Kenma, you need to have something to eat now.”</em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>Kenma just laughed it off and grabbed his bags from beneath his seat. “Speaking of dinner, where are you taking us, Daichi?”</em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>Daichi tilted his head to the side, and an amused smirk kissed his lips. “I am?”</em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>Kenma nodded.  “Yep.  You’re paying and you’re also taking us somewhere I could eat the most delicious apple pie by myself.”</em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>Daichi looked at Suga and asked. “You coming to dinner with us?”</em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>Suga shrugged one of his shoulders. “I’m not sure I have a choice.”</em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>He chuckled softly.  “That makes two of us.”</em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>Suga glanced back to shoot an amused smile in his direction, and he didn’t miss the fact that Daichi’s gaze had now honed in on his ass, and when he looked up and met Suga’s eyes, he just grinned.  Not the least bit ashamed he had been caught red-handed.</em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>What the hell? </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>---</em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>Daichi’s taste in dining was impeccable.  He had taken them to an expensive restaurant called Kyoto Kitcho that’s about a few miles from their hotel.  It was an upscale restaurant that a lot of foreign tourists take the trouble to head to, but expensive enough that only a few do.  The room they were led to overlooked a lush garden.   It gave a warm ambience of fine dining and quiet charm.</em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>About twenty minutes after they checked in to their hotel, Daichi had managed to reserve a table at Kyoto Kitcho and even had a car waiting to escort them when everyone was ready to go.  The man might have been consistently late to pretty much everything, but he sure as shit could get things done when they mattered the most.</em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em> And trust me, with a previously hospitalized man whose boyfriend was paranoid as fuck, not to mention the worrywart best friend of said boyfriend, food is more important than everything else.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>In record time, they were led into a room overlooking a breath-taking view and enjoying their meals.  They ate their tea kaiseki inspired dinner until they felt too full to continue.  Suga was working on his third glass of stupidly expensive wine, courtesy of Daichi Sawamura.  He knew he was a bit of a lightweight when it came to alcohol, but he couldn’t deny this was probably the best Dom Perignon he had ever tasted in his life.</em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>While he drank, and everyone else ate, he couldn’t stop fixating on this nagging thought that had been on his brain since he got off the plane.  Had Daichi really been staring at his ass?  And why in the hell did he not even attempt to avert his eyes?</em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>Suga felt like Daichi wanted him to know he was looking, which only confused Suga more.  He was mindfucked and far too emboldened by alcohol to stop himself from finding answers.   Throwing caution to the wind - well, the wine, really - he took his phone out of his purse and typed out a text.</em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em><strong>Dr. Suga: Were you really staring at my ass on the plane? </strong></em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>Suga watched Daichi as he pulled his phone out of his pocket and scanned his text.  His brow furrowed, and he met Suga’s eyes from across the table as he typed out a response.</em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <strong>Daichi: I have no idea what you are talking about, Dr, Sugawara. </strong>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>Bullshit.  Suga raised a questioning brow in Daichi’s direction, and he apperead unfazed as Suga tapped out his rebuttal.</em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <strong>Dr. Suga: Yeah, you do. </strong>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>He grinned once Suga’s message reached his phone.</em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <strong>Daichi: Do you want me to stare at your ass? </strong>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>Daichi’s gaze turned cocky, and it took all of Suga’s willpower not to reach across the table and smack him.  Instead of drawing the attention of everyone in the room with an outrageous display of violence, he chose the next best thing. </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <strong>Dr. Suga: No. And it’s completely unprofessional to say something like that, Mr. Sawamura? </strong>
        </em><br/>
<em>
          <strong> Daichi: Is it unprofessional when you’re staring at my ass as well? </strong>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>Daichi was calling Suga’s bluff.  There was no way he knew Suga had a secret fetish for watching his perfectly toned and damn near bitable ass.  Suga was far too covert during his ass-ogle missions… <em>right?</em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <strong>Dr. Suga: I do not stare at your ass </strong>
        </em><br/>
<em>
          <strong> Daichi: It’s okay, Suga. I don’t mind. </strong>
        </em><br/>
<em>
          <strong>Dr. Suga: This feels like a sexual harassment.</strong>
        </em><br/>
<em>
          <strong>Daichi: I’m pretty sure you started this conversation. </strong>
        </em><br/>
<em>
          <strong>Dr. Suga: Only because I caught you memorizing the curves of my ass lie there was going to be a pop quiz on it later. </strong>
        </em><br/>
<em>
          <strong>Daichi: And your legs. </strong>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>Aha! Suga knew it.  He couldn’t stop a satisfied smile from cresting his lips, but he hated the fact that his enjoyment over his response had nothing to do with proving him wrong.  Suga <em>liked</em> that Daichi had been checking him out.  Far too much, if he was being totally honest with himself.</em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <strong>Dr. Suga: That’s so inappropriate. </strong>
        </em><br/>
<em>
          <strong>Daichi: The way you fit those pants and the way you prance around are the only things that are inappropriate. </strong>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>Suga looked up from his phone and found Daichi smiling smugly in his direction.  His eyes shot a death glare as he typed out another response.</em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <strong>Dr. Suga: Could your suits be any tighter by the way? </strong>
        </em><br/>
<em>
          <strong>Daichi: I could have my tailor make some adjustments if that’s something you’d enjoy. </strong>
        </em><br/>
<em>
          <strong>Dr. Suga: You look ridiculous.  Like you’re two breaths away from your muscles ripping the seams.</strong>
        </em><br/>
<em>
          <strong>Daichi: You like my muscles? </strong>
        </em><br/>
<em>
          <strong>Dr. Suga: No. It’s completely unattractive to be that ripped. </strong>
        </em><br/>
<em>
          <strong>Daichi: Don’t tell Bokuto and Akaashi that. </strong>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>Suga could feel Daichi’s laughing eyes on him as he set his phone down on the table and did his best to avoid speaking with him, hell, even looking at him for the rest of the evening.  </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>Kenma and Akaashi continued a conversation about Karasuno’s games.  Even though they are best friends with Daichi, they still support different V. League teams.  Kenma and Kuroo support Nekoma while Akaashi and Bokuto love Fukorodani.  They continue ribbing each other, unaware of the tension between Daichi and Suga.</em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>Daichi held Suga’s irritated stare but seemed more amuse by it than anything else.  “Do you like the champagne, Suga?” he asked in a tone that would’ve sounded sweet to everyone else’s ears.</em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>But Suga knew better.  He was being a condescending prick.</em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>Suga shrugged and schooled his facial expression into neutral. “It’s okay, I guess.  Not necessarily worth sixty thousand yen a bottle, but it’ll do.”</em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>Daichi laughed at that. “What is that? Your third glass?”</em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>Suga rolled his eyes, and Kenma groaned.  “I wish I could drink three glasses of champagne now.”</em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>“No alcohol allowed, Kenma.” Akaashi quickly interrupted.</em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>“Shut. Up.” Kenma retorted with a glare that would’ve had most people averting eye contact in hopes of self-preservation.  Of course, Akaashi wasn’t the least bit intimidated.  Akaashi promised his distraught husband that he would help pain-in-the-ass Kuroo look after Kenma’s health.  Not to mention that Kenma is Akaashi’s best friend and that he also got scared when Kenma was hospitalized.</em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>“You know, one class wouldn’t hurt you, Kenma.” Suga offered.</em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>Akaashi’s eyes practically shot laser beams in Suga’s direction.  “Suga. Don’t encourage him to drink alcohol.”</em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>Kenma rolled his eyes at Akaashi. “Stop being a total fluffing fun ruiner.”</em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>“Hey! Hey! Hey! Who’s being a total fluffing fun ruiner?”</em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>They all turned in the direction of the male voice to find Bokuto smirking down at their table.</em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>Kenma pointed to Akaashi. “Your husband.  He’s a buzzkill.”</em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>But Akaashi ignored him, standing from his chair, grinning and wrapping his arms around Bokuto’s neck.  “What are you doing here, Kou?”</em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>Bokuto grinned down at Akaashi and kissed his cheek.  “I heard the whole gang was in Kyoto.  I didn’t want to miss out!”</em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>“Everyone but Kuro,” Kenma added and Akaashi’s and Bokuto’s grin grew bigger.</em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Had some problems with editing</p><p>As always, kudos and comments are greatly appreciated.</p><p>Thank you for reading!</p><p>Let's share Kuroken ideas and whatnots in my tumblr account, <a href="https://www.tumblr.com/blog/shisher-lev">shisher-lev</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Akaashi and Bokuto confronts Kuroo.<br/>Kenma is starting to get suspicious.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Kuroken chapter ~</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Knock. Knock.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ah. Fuck. </em>
</p><p>Kuroo tried to rub the sleep from his eyes as he rolled over to look at the clock on the hotel nightstand.  6:37A.M.</p><p>Last night had been a late one.  Since Kuroo knew that Kenma was spending his evening with not just Akaashi, but also Suga and Daichi, he’d use the time to catch up on all the work he’d been missing while following his boyfriend around in the city.  Kuroo was so ready for the weekend to be over.</p><p>Much to Kenma’s confusion, last night, Kuroo had chosen work over their nightly Skype session.  But it wouldn’t do Kuroo that much good, following Kenma around on some misguided journey of paranoia, only to let their company crumble to the ground so Kenma had to leave him because he lost all of their money and couldn’t support him.  </p><p>Just what Kuroo needed. Another doomsday scenario.</p><p>
  <em>Knock. Knock. Knock. Knock. </em>
</p><p>Fucking hell, Kuroo was going to kill someone.</p><p>“I’m coming!”  He called blindly to the door as he rolled of the bed and forced his upper body straight up and his legs to stand.</p><p>
  <em>Knock. Knock. Knock. Knock. </em>
</p><p>Face like thunder, Kuroo charged for the door and yanked it open to nothing.   No person demonizing his sleep, no maid asking to clean his room, no circus animals.  But as he looked down to his feet to stave off an ounce of his anger so that it wouldn’t boil over, he saw that there was a plain brown paper package on the floor.  <em>Open me</em> was written in permanent marker on the top.</p><p>Resisting the urge to follow his own, very different instructions of <em>Smash Me into a Million Fucking Pieces</em>, Kuroo picked up the packaged, slammed his door, and dropped it onto the table five steps inside the entryway to his room.</p><p><em>BeepBeep</em>, the package squawked.</p><p>Kuroo jumped back a step at the sound.</p><p><em>BeepBeep</em>, it sounded again.  “Come in, Kuroo. Over.”</p><p>
  <em>What the fucking fuck?</em>
</p><p>That was Kou’s voice.</p><p>Carefully, like it was a goddamn bomb, Kuroo unwrapped the corners one at a time, slid the plain white box out from the paper, and opened it slowly.  A line walkie-talkie sat tauntingly inside.</p><p>“Kuroo Tetsurou, come in,” Kou said, his most serious voice mocking him with each word.</p><p>Kuroo snatched it from the box, keyed the mic, and put the stupid thing to his lips.</p><p>“What the fuck is going on here, Kou? And yes, I can tell it’s you.  Is Akaashi or Kenma with you?”</p><p>If they were, he was so fucked.</p><p>The silence went on too long to the point that Kuroo got frustrated.  “Answer me, goddamit!”</p><p>“You have to say ‘over’ so I know it’s my turn to talk. Over.”</p><p>“My patience is really fucking thin right now.”  Kuroo paused for a second before squeezing his eyes tight and cursing to himself.  “Over.”</p><p>Kou giggled. <em>Giggled. What the fuck</em>.</p><p>“Goddamit, Kou.  I’m seriously five seconds from punching you in your ---”</p><p>“Watch yourself, pain-in-the-ass Kuroo-san.” Akaashi interrupted.</p><p><em>“Akaashi?”</em>  Kuroo asked.  Jesus.  What, were they all there mocking him?</p><p>“Yes.” Akaashi answered stonily, thanks to Kuroo’s empty threat.  He and Kuroo, hell everybody knows he’d never hurt Bokuto in any way.  But fuck, Kuroo guess neither of them thought he’d turn into a stalker either.</p><p>Apparanetly unaware they had still the mic keyed, Akaashi and Bokuto’s conversation played out into the otherwise silent air of Kuroo’s room.</p><p>“Kaashi! You have to say ‘over’.” </p><p>“I’m not saying ‘over’.” Akaashi told Bokuto, a smile evident in the lilt of his voice.</p><p>“Kaashi! You have to say it!  That’s the only way Kuroo knows it’s his turn to talk.”</p><p>“Where did you learn this shit?”  Akaashi asked.  But Kuroo could tell he was just barely holding back laughter.</p><p>“You know I was watching that anime --”</p><p>“Guys!” Kuroo interrupted on a shout, a shrill squeal ringing out at the moment his walkie-talkie tried to overpower theirs.</p><p>“Can someone tell me what the hell is going on?”</p><p>“Come to your door.” Akaashi instructed.</p><p>Bokuto couldn’t help himself, adding “Over.”</p><p> Kuroo shook his head but charged back to the door nonetheless.  Bonnie and Clyde were rounding the corner, twisted up in each other, smiles on their faces.  Kuroo stepped outside, propping the door open with one big foot.</p><p>“What are you doing here?” Kuroo asked, and Akaashi knew he was being addressed directly.</p><p>His face was pseudo-serious as he directed, “Let’s talk inside.  We don’t want to wake anyone up.”</p><p>“Oh yeah, we wouldn’t want that.”  Kuroo agreed with an unmistakable growl.</p><p>They sure hadn’t been worried about waking him up.</p><p>Akaashi raised his eyebrows, and knowing the brat could outwait Kuroo up on nearly any fucking thing, Kuroo sighed deeply, pushed the door open, and waved for them to precede him.</p><p>Bokuto smiled big and patted him on the face like a grandfather as he walked past, and Akaashi’s amusement couldn’t have gone unnoticed if Kuroo’d been in space.</p><p>As soon as the door shut, Kuroo took their walkie-talkie and tossed it across the room, so it bounced on the bed with a thump.   Both sets of eyes followed and then swung back to Kuroo, their smiles never left their cute little faces.</p><p>“This is the most ridiculous thing you’ve ever been a part of,” Kuroo told Akaashi.</p><p>“And yet, I still look sane compared to you.”</p><p>They knew what Kuroo was doing.  That much was clear. Now Kuroo just needed to figure out what the hell they intend to do about it.</p><p>“Don’t get too excited.  That doesn’t mean much these days.”   Kuroo scrubbed his hands up and down his face and then admitted with a hefty load of self-deprecation.  “I am stalking him, for fuck’s sake.”</p><p>“We know,” Bokuto agreed with glee.  “It’s fantastic.”</p><p>Two very separate, but equally important issues to be addressed, all in one statement.</p><p>“How do you know?”</p><p>Akaashi tilted his head, and Kuroo sighed.  Give him enough time, and he’ll figure anything out</p><p>“Okay. Fine. Next issue.  Why the fuck do you think it’s fantastic?  You want your best friend to be admitted in an asylum?”</p><p>“It’s just so sweet,” Bokuto fake swooned, and Kuroo’s eyebrows drew together.</p><p>Akaashi laughed at that and added, “In a totally fucked-up, illegal, mentally ill kind of way.”</p><p>Bokuto sighed dreamily. “Yeah.”</p><p>“So, what? What now? Are you going to tell Kenma?” Kuroo looked right into Bokuto’s eyes.</p><p>“Nope.”</p><p>“No?”</p><p>“I said ‘nope’,” he repeated, starting to get exasperated.</p><p>“Okay. Why not?  I thought you’d be running to rat me out.”</p><p>“Easy, Kuroo.” Akaashi warned as Bokuto’s face transformed with righteous affront.</p><p><em>Shit</em>.</p><p>“Sorry.  Sorry. Jesus.  I just don’t understand.  What’s with the walkie-talkie?  Why didn’t you just knock on my door and tell me to my face?”</p><p>“Because we’re going to help you.”</p><p>“You’re going to help me… <em>stalk</em> Kenma?”</p><p>Where was the <em>Twilight Zone</em> music?  Seriously.  It had to start soon.</p><p>Akaashi shrugged, but then clarified, “We’re not really going to help as much as we’re going to watch.  And fuck, when Kou suggested the walkie-talkie bit, I couldn’t deny it was brilliant.”</p><p>“Why?” Kuroo nearly yelled.  He didn’t understand.  He didn’t even understand his own drive to be involved in something as ridiculous as this, but he really didn’t understand Akaashi’s.  He was Mr. Practicality.  Mr. Rational.  Mr. I-Don’t-Do-Stupid-Shit-Like-Kuroo-and-Bokuto.</p><p>“It’s entertaining.”</p><p>Bokuto nodded enthusiastically. “Really entertaining.”</p><p>Kuroo closed his eyes, tipped up his head to the ceiling, and pressed his hands desperately into his face.  </p><p>“Fuck me.  Seriously, Akaashi?”</p><p>“Definitely.”  He gestured to Bokuto. “We’re happy, and you know, sane, even Kou, well, sometimes, so we don’t do any of this shit on our own -- ”</p><p>“You won’t let me, Kaashi!” Bokuto prostested.</p><p>“Thanks so much,” Kuroo muttered.</p><p>“You guys are entertaining, and quite frankly, it spices things for us.”</p><p>“My psychosis is your goddamn kink?”</p><p>Bokuto laughed outright, clasped his hands together and nearly jumped up and down.</p><p>“Don’t worry,” Akaashi said as he ushered Bokuto toward the door.  “It’ll be over before you know it, and then we’ll use Daichi and Suga for our entertainment.  It’s brewing, I can feel it.”</p><p>Kuroo wanted to scream and yell and carry on, but at the same time, he couldn’t deny his fucking palpable desire to be on their side of things.  To watch Daichi and Suga suffer through torment and torture as he laughed maniacally on the sidelines.</p><p>
  <em>God-fucking-dammit.</em>
</p><p>Bokuto winked and waved before the door closed behind him.</p><p>--</p><p>“Perfect, Shoyo.  Just a few more like this, and I think we can move on to the workout photos.”</p><p>Kenma’s camera shuttered in quick succession as he continued to take photos of the Karasuno’s greatest decoy.  They had scouted a really cool location in Kita-ku for the pictorial Daichi’s and Akaashi’s marketing team had hired Kenma to shoot.  Kenma had a moment of silent satisfaction when the urban landscape managed to highlight the strong and lean lines of his former rival the exact way he had visualized when searching for this setting.</p><p>“Front cover material, Kenma?” Hinata Shoyo, Kenma’s friend and former volleyball rival in high school, asked with a cocky grin. </p><p>Kenma laughed.  “Now you know I can’t play favorites, Sho.  It will make all the other players jealous.”</p><p>Hinata smirked, but it failed to hold the power of Kuroo’s signature move.</p><p>God, Kenma missed the man.   Normally, he would be recharged from late night Skype call with his favorite person, but their nightly ritual whenever Kenma was out of town hadn’t happened before Kenma fell asleep.</p><p>Something was up with Kuroo.</p><p>Kenma didn’t know what, but he knew when he received Kuroo’s text that said the Wi-Fi in their apartment was fucked up, he was definitely hiding something.  Call Kenma Crazy, but he knew his boyfriend wouldn’t let anything stand in the way of screen time with him.</p><p>“I think we’re all set here,” Kenma said as he stood up from his kneeling position.  “Sho, go on ahead into the makeup tent and get changed for the team workout photos.  We need to head over to the next location in about fifteen minutes to stay on schedule.”</p><p>Kenma’s phone buzzed in his back pocket, and he looked at the screen to find a text from Kuroo</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Tetsu: I’m seeing a lot of charges on my credit card from last night…<br/>
MyKitten: Maybe you should learn to never cancel Skype call<br/>
Tetsu: How on Earth did you spend ¥200,000 on Play Asia?<br/>
MyKitten: …<br/>
Tetsu: Never mind.<br/>
MyKitten: …<br/>
Tetsu: Don’t be mad. I love you and I miss you and when you come back I’ll spend the whole day worshipping my kitten.<br/>
MyKitten: Not interested.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Obviously, Kenma was.  Hell.  He missed Kuroo so much.  Just seeing his messages brought smile to his face.  But Kuroo needed to grovel for a good while before Kenma’d admit to that.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Tetsu: Don’t be mad, Kitten.  I’m sorry I cancelled Skype call.  I swear I’ll never do it again.<br/>
MyKitten: Peddle your bullpit promises to someone who cares.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Kenma watched the text bubbles move as Kuroo typed out a response.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Tetsu: My hand is a piss-poor substitute for your perfect ass.<br/>
MyKitten: Perv.<br/>
Tetsu: I didn’t even jerk off last night.  I couldn’t.  Nothing feels as good as you do, Kitten.  I’m so fucking hard for you.  God, Kenma, I miss you so much.<br/>
Tetsu: You still there?<br/>
MyKitten: Keep going...<br/>
Tetsu: I love you, Kitten. I love you so much. Come home, Kitten.  I miss my family.<br/>
Tetsu: Link misses you, too.  He’s been moping around since you left.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Poor Link.  The mere thought of my calico sad and mopey made me miss them even more.  </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>MyKitten: Even though you were an asshole last night, I miss you too, Kuro.  So much.  Call me so I can talk to Link.<br/>
Tetsu: I’m actually not at home right now, Kitten.  I’m getting ready to meet a client for a late lunch at Monna Lisa.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Kenma’s brow furrowed as he read through the message.  Kuroo going to a client meeting? On a weekend?  It would’ve been more likely to see Link grow wings and fly around their apartment.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>MyKitten: On a Saturday?<br/>
Tetsu: Unfortunately, yes.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Like Kenma felt, something was up.</p><p><em><strong>MyKitten: But you never do meetings on a Saturday.<br/>
Tetsu: What’s the point of being at home on a Saturday when you’re not there?<br/>
Tetsu: Answer. There is no point</strong></em>.</p><p>Evasive response laced with charm.  Kuroo was undoubtedly up to something, and Kenma was undoubtedly going to figure it the fu-fluff out.</p><p>
  <em></em>
    <em></em><strong>MyKitten: Gotta go.  Getting ready to start shooting again.</strong><br/>
<em><strong>Tetsu: Love you, Kitten</strong></em>.<br/>
<em><strong>MyKitten: I know. 😊</strong></em>
  
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Kenma searched Monna Lisa Tokyo and found their number quickly thanks to Google.  The line rang three times before someone picked up. “This is Monna Lisa.  Thank you for your call.”  A man answered.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“Hi.  I’m supposed to meet a man named Kuroo Tetsurou for a late lunch this afternoon, and I’m running behind schedule.  What time is his reservation?”</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“Gomen, I have no reservation for Kuroo-sama this afternoon.”</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Kenma’s lips pursed together in irritation.  “Are you sure?”</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“Yes, I’m sure.  I know Kuroo-sama well, and he has no reservation for today.  Has there been a mix-up?”</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“Oh. You know what? Maybe I got the restaurant confused.  I’ll just call him directly.  Thanks for your help,” Kenma said and ended the call.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>That sneaky son of a butter knife had lied to him! </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Kuroo <em>lied</em>. To <em>Kenma</em>.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Kenma stared ahead as he searched his brain for answers.  Why would Kuroo lie?  What in the heck was he hiding from Kenma?  Nothing made sense, but there was one thing Kenma was certain of -- Kuroo Tetsurou was in big flipping trouble.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Before Kenma read Kuroo the riot act, he knew there was one person who probably knew what was up, which meant, Koutaro, who also happened to be a terrible liar, would know too.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>First order of business, finish up the last part of the shoot.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Second, find Boku-Aka and trick them into telling Kenma what was going on.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Third, Google cruel and unusual punishments.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Then, it was game on, motherfluffer.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>As always, kudos and comments are greatly appreciated.</p><p>Thank you for reading!</p><p>Let's share Kuroken ideas and whatnots in my tumblr account, <a href="https://www.tumblr.com/blog/shisher-lev">shisher-lev</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ooops. Kenma's on the case</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Kuroken Chapter~</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>CHAPTER 6</p>
<p>Standing in a darkened corner of a sports facility, with eyes on the love of his life, Kuroo watched as Kenma got down on the ground and took several pictures -- from between the legs of the shy Karasuno ace.</p>
<p>It was almost surreal, watching him lie between another man’s legs, knowing he was looking for the best angle and lighting to enhance the appearance of the ace’s chiseled body in his uniform pants and not being upset about.</p>
<p>But Kuroo wasn’t.</p>
<p>Pride surged through his veins as Kenma worked, knowing he’d built this career and his reputation for himself.  He’d put in the hours and the effort, just like Kuroo had with everything he did.  </p>
<p>And he was working so hard now, traveling so much, not resting at all, so that the thing that took a back seat <em>wouldn’t be</em> Kuroo and the baby he planned to adopt.</p>
<p>Yes, Kuroo knew about Kenma’s plan of adopting.  The little brat thought he was sneaky with the phone calls, inquiries, emails and research. Knowing Kenma as much as he does, Kuroo knew that his boyfriend would weigh all options, scenarios, pros and cons before telling him about his plan.  </p>
<p>It hadn’t really hit Kuroo until now, but Kenma awed him.</p>
<p>Kuroo had done what he needed to do.  Now he had to stop.  He had to trust Kenma to look out for himself because he already was.  He was giving everything to it.</p>
<p>Resting his back on the wall, Kuroo pulled himself around the corner and took a breath -- and saw a shadowy figure at the other un-well-lit of his hiding spot.</p>
<p><em>Akaashi</em>.</p>
<p>“Are you really following me right now?”</p>
<p>“Yes,” Akaashi answered shamelessly and began a slow walk in Kuroo’s direction with his phone held in front of him, pointed straight at him.</p>
<p>“Are you fucking recording me right now?”</p>
<p>“I promised Kou I wouldn’t let him miss anything.”</p>
<p>“Where is my number one bro?”  Kuroo asked when Bokuto didn’t jump out of the shadows behind him and tackle him to the ground.  “And seriously, stop recording me.”</p>
<p>“Bathroom break,” Akaashi replied, completely unfazed by Kuroo’s irritation. As slowly as possible, he flipped his camera off and slid his phone back into his pocket.</p>
<p>“Did you get enough evidence to seal my imprisonment should Kenma decide to press charges?”</p>
<p>Akaashi chuckled.  “At least five minutes’ worth of footage that should be permissible in court.”</p>
<p>In Bokuto’s absence, and without the Boku-Aka version of paparazzi in Kuroo’s face, he took the opportunity to talk to Akaashi one-on-one.</p>
<p>“I’m surprised at you.”</p>
<p>“Why?” Akaashi asked calmly, his friendly face shining perfectly in the light.  He was always so fucking calm.  The only time Kuroo’d ever seen him truly lose his cool was when everything wasn’t perfect in Boku-Aka land.</p>
<p>“It’s so far out of your normal,” Kuroo explained, “you know, mature, adult decisions.”</p>
<p>“This is adult,” Akaashi insisted, and Kuroo knew immediately -- he wasn’t talking about himself.  Kuroo thought about redirecting him, but it was pointless.  This conversation was going to end up being about him one way or another, so he might as well get it over with.</p>
<p>“How the fuck do you figure that?”</p>
<p>“Because you’re thinking about someone other than yourself.  Someone whom you love and care about, but also respect enough not to belittle his independence.”</p>
<p>“Akaashi, I am stalking him…”</p>
<p>Akaashi laughed, the lines at the corners of his eyes crinkling. “Yeah, but not really.”  Kuroo scoffed.  “Sure, he doesn’t know you’re following him, but guaranteed, if it wasn’t an invasion of independence or about keeping her quote-unquote ‘safe,’ Kenma’d invite you along with him.  You’re not stalking some random man here.  He wants your company.”</p>
<p>“Right.  And that makes it healthy.”</p>
<p>“No.” Akaashi agreed with another laugh.  His hands dove into the pocket of his jeans, and his head bent forward before his eyes raised back to Kuroo’s.  “It’s definitely not healthy.  But the sentiment behind it is.  You’re outrageous, we both agree on that, but also seriously sweet.”</p>
<p>“You simultaneously putting Kenma before yourself and doing what you have to do find some level of comfort.  It takes a lot of self-control not to put your issues on someone else, especially when it’s about something as important as the safety of your love one.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, that’s what I hear all the time. Stalking someone and self-control in the same breath,” Kuroo muttered, but Akaashi kept talking and did it with a smile.</p>
<p>“Sometimes, things appear one way from the outside looking in - and completely different from the inside out.  In this case, it may seem like the most childish behavior you’ve ever displayed, but to me and Kou, friends who really know you, it looks like you’re really and truly growing up.”</p>
<p>Akaashi could give one hell of a speech when he wanted to.  It took Kuroo everything in him to stop the tears from flooding his eyes.</p>
<p>“Kenma’s lucky to have you.  Psychotic behavior and all.”</p>
<p>“Kaashi!” Bokuto called out as he stepped out at the other end of the hall.’</p>
<p>“Down here, Kou.”  Akaashi smiled as he held out his hand to his exuberant husband.</p>
<p>Kuroo smiled seeing his best friends were the happiest he’d ever been in their whole goddam life.  Bokuto reached them and peeked around the corner.</p>
<p>“Kuroo, look!” Bokuto whiper-screamed.  “Kenma’s lying right under one of the guys in a push-up position.”</p>
<p>Kuroo smirked at his friend, but didn’t take the bait.  He didn’t need to look anymore.</p>
<p>Bokuto looked at Kuroo and Akaashi with his eyebrows in his hairline. “What’d I miss?”</p>
<p>They both answered at the same time. “Nothing.”</p>
<p>It didn’t happen often but that moment was just between Kuroo and Akaashi.</p>
<p>“Although I love being your entertainment, I’m going to head out,” Kuroo said and pushed off the wall.  “Keep Kenma company for me.”</p>
<p>As he walked toward the exit door, Bokuto’s voice asked from behind him, “Where are you headed?”</p>
<p>“I’ve got some errands to run.”</p>
<p>“But Kenma’s still here,” Bokuto said, probably out of displeasure that he couldn’t watch Kuroo like a deranged lunatic more than anything else.</p>
<p>“I know.” Kuroo said over his shoulder as he pushed the door open.  Sunlight filtered into the darkened hallway, and he turned to face them with his back holding the door open.  “He’s good.  Should anything happen, he’s surrounded by everyone I trust.  And more than that, I trust him to be careful and take care of himself.  He’s doing this for us.  It’s time I start realizing that.”</p>
<p>Bokuto’s face turned down in disappointment. “Not gonna lie, Kuroo, I was really enjoying the whole stalking bit.”</p>
<p>Kuroo grinned and Bokuto returned his smile.  This time, his voice was soft and one hundred percent serious. “But I’m enjoying this side of you, too.”</p>
<p>Kuroo winked and headed out into the parking lot, confident that his favorite man on the planet was looking out for himself.  There was something he needed to do before this outrageous weekend came to a close.</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>While everyone broke down the set and packed up their equipment, Kenma made it a priority to find the Boku-Aka tandem.  He’d saw them wandering around the shoot, hand in hand and with the biggest smiles on their faces.  But the smiles weren’t the ones that had Kenma’s Spidey-senses on alert.  It was the constant glances he’d noticed Bokuto take as he walked around the set.  Like he had been looking for something.  Like he was up to something.</p>
<p>Yeah, something was definitely the opposite of motherfu--fluffing down.</p>
<p>Kenma slid his camera bag over his shoulder and strode toward the hallway he’d last seen Boku-Aka strolling.   As he turned the corner, he found their backs to Kenma, hunched over a phone, too riveted by whatever they were looking at to notice him coming up behind them.</p>
<p>“Boo.” Kenma said deadpanned when he was right behind them.</p>
<p>Bokuto squeaked in surprise while Akaashi remained unfazed, slyly locking his phone screen and slipping it into his back pocket.</p>
<p>“Jesus, Kenma!” Bokuto exclaimed.  “You scared the crap out of me!”</p>
<p>Akaashi just chuckled, wrapped his arms around Bokuto and leaned his head on his shoulder.</p>
<p>“What are you guys doing down here?”</p>
<p>Bokuto’s eyes went wide for a beat before he schooled his face into neutrality.  He’d been practicing his lying skills. “Uh…. Just -”</p>
<p>Akaashi chimed in.  “Kou and I are just discussing the marketing strategy for the upcoming semi-finals match.”</p>
<p>Akaashi might have been smart enough to cover their devious tracks, but Kenma’s ears didn’t miss the sigh of relief escape from Bokuto’s lips.</p>
<p>These two knew something Kenma didn’t and he was going to get to the bottom of it.</p>
<p>Right the flufflermobber now.</p>
<p>“Hey, have you heard from Kuro today?” Kenma asked them nonchalantly.</p>
<p>“No, why?” Akaashi asked while his facial expression stayed irritatingly neutral.  His poker face was on point.  <em>Gobbersmack</em>. </p>
<p>“Just wondering.” Kenma shrugged. “He’s been acting weird lately.  Canceled our nightly Skype call last night.  And then couldn’t chat on the phone when I had a few free minutes this afternoon.”</p>
<p>“Kuroo mentioned he’s been taking some Saturday meetings with clients while you’ve been out of town.” Akaashi offered, and it only added to Kenma’s frustration.</p>
<p>Dang Akaashi and his crazy-smart brain.  He was too flipping intelligent to be tricked into telling Kenma what Kuroo was up to, which was why he set his sights on his husband, Mr. I Can’t Lie.</p>
<p>“Don’t you think that’s weird, Bo?”</p>
<p>He cleared his throat, which put him at about two on the “Bokuto’s About to Break” meter.  “Do I think what’s weird?”</p>
<p>“That Kuroo canceled our Skype call last night.”</p>
<p>He shrugged and kept his face impartial. “Maybe he was tired?”</p>
<p>Kenma watched the line of Bokuto’s throat swallow three times, and he knew he had just increased him to about five.  He’s getting closer…</p>
<p>“Hmm… Maybe.”  Kenma pretended to think it over and then pushed out a big sad sigh from his lungs.  “I just have this awful feeling I can’t shake.  It’s freaking me out a little.  Like, this nagging feeling that has my brain racing with thoughts that Kuro is up to something.” Kenma looked away and pretended to swallow down emotion before meeting Bokuto’s now concerned eyes.  Kenma forced his eyes to go theatrically wide.  “You don’t think he’s…” he feigned shock and covered his mouth with his hand.  “God I can’t even say the words,” Kenma muttered for dramatic effect.</p>
<p>Before Bokuto could offered the reassurance that rested on his lips, Kenma covered his mouth with his hand and gave the fakest sad face he could muster.  “Sorry,” he whispered and scrunched his eyes together to stave off the fake tears.  He covered his mouth with his hand again and shook his head back and forth.  “I just can’t shake the feeling that something awful is going on.”</p>
<p>Of course, Kenma knew that his boyfriend wasn’t cheating on him.  That might sound naïve to most, but he knew Kuroo.  Knew him and trusted him implicitly.  Kuroo’d never given Kenma any reason to doubt that trust.</p>
<p>Plus, Kuroo knew that him cheating on Kenma would lead to a homicide situation.  He might be one tall and (ripped) big-ass motherfluffer, but Kenma’d find a shovel and a hole big enough.  He knew that the annoying Boku-Aka, not to mention work in progress Dai-Suga would help him.</p>
<p>Bokuto’s eyes went wide with panic.  “Stop thinking like that.  There’s no way he would… Kuroo loves you.  No way would he do anything to jeopardize that.  You guys are in love! He’s not doing what you’re thinking he’s doing,” he rambled.</p>
<p>And there it was, ladies and gentlemen.  Bokuto just hit a nine on the meter.  Only a few more fake tears and he’d be handing Kenma the key to Kuroo’s box of lies.</p>
<p>“Yeah, but Masahiro loved Anne and look what happened to them.  They were married for five years and have three children, for frankfurter’s sake!”</p>
<p>“Just trust me, Kenma.  He’s not fucking around.”  He tried to calm Kenma, but he sounded so helpless, so upset… so very close to telling him what was going on.</p>
<p>Kenma feigned crying and buried his face in his hands. “What am I going to do? I was sick and got hospitalized and my boyfriend is having a relationship with another man! Or woman!”</p>
<p>“Kaashi!” Bokuto panics “I’m telling him!”</p>
<p>“Wait. Kou - ” Akaashi started to interrupt, but Bokuto was already set in his decision</p>
<p>“He’s here.”</p>
<p>“Kou.” Akaashi’s shoulders sagged in defeat.</p>
<p>Kenma lifted his head from his hands.  “What do you mean he’s here?”</p>
<p>Bokuto looked at Akaashi for a little reassurance.</p>
<p>He gestured toward Kenma. “Well.  No going back now, Kou.”</p>
<p>“What was I supposed to do?”  He asked righteously.</p>
<p>“Realize that Kenma is a really good actor.”</p>
<p>Bokuto looked turned and looked at Kenma.  His eyes interrogated his no longer distraught face.  His concerned expression turned to a glare within seconds.  “How can you be so evil yet look like an angel at the same time?”</p>
<p>Kenma shrugged. “It’s a gift.”</p>
<p>“You’re evil! Evil I say!”</p>
<p>That made Kenma and Akaashi laughed. </p>
<p>“All right, just go ahead and spill it.  Why is Kuro here?  And if he’s here, where in the heck is he?”</p>
<p>“I’m not telling you anything else.”</p>
<p>“Oh, c’mon. Don’t be like that.”</p>
<p>Bokuto shook his head and, surprisingly, stood his ground.  “Nope.  Not happening.  Figure it out on your own.”</p>
<p>Kenma looked between Boku-Aka a few times before realizing he knew plenty of ways to figure out what was going on.  Kuroo might be sly, but Kenma knew all of his cards.  Every. Single. One.</p>
<p>“Oh, don’t worry, Bo, I will.” Kenma gave them a small smile and turned in the other direction.  As he strode back down the hallway, he called over his shoulder, “But, hey, thanks for the information, Bo!   You’re a such a good friend!”</p>
<p>“Evil! You’re ruining all my fun!”  he shouted back, and Kenma just grinned in response.</p>
<p>So, Kuroo was in the city and whatever he was doing, Boku-Aka were getting amusement out of it.  Yeah, Kenma’d crack this case wide fluffing open.</p>
<p>Kenma was back in their hotel fifteen minutes later and standing in front of the receptionist, ready to start Level A of “Where is Kuroo” situation.</p>
<p>“Excuse me,” he politely asked the man behind the desk.  “I was wondering if I could find out someone’s room number.  I completely forgot the number he told me, and I’m already a few minutes late in meeting up with him.”</p>
<p>“Of course.  What is his name?” The man asked with a smile as he tapped the mouse of his computer, bringing it back to life.</p>
<p>Kenma knew if Kuroo was on some covert mission, he wouldn’t use his actual name to reserve the room.  So he went with his very best guess.  Kuroo was always bragging about his so-called expertise in speaking English, although most of that expertise was centered around porn language. “Phil Latio.”</p>
<p>The receptionist brows furrowed as he repeated the unfamiliar sounding name. “Philatio?”</p>
<p>“No.”  Kenma shook his head and bit back his grin. “<em>Phil</em>, P-h-i-l. <em>Latio</em>, L-a-t-i-o.”</p>
<p>“Oh.  Phil Latio.”</p>
<p>“Did you happen to find his room number?”</p>
<p>The receptionist clicked the mouse a few times and scrolled the screen until he nodded. “Mr. Phil Latio is in room 455.”</p>
<p>Kenma grinned like a Cheshire cat. “Thank you so much.  Have a fantastic rest of your day.”</p>
<p>As Kenma hopped on the elevator and headed toward his own room to strategize his next moves, he couldn’t deny that he felt elated and giddy from excitement.</p>
<p>Get ready Phil Latio.  I’m coming for you.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>As always, kudos and comments are greatly appreciated.</p>
<p>Thank you for reading!</p>
<p>Let's share Kuroken ideas and whatnots in my tumblr account, shisher-lev</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The grand reveal!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>CHAPTER 7</p>
<p>Kuroo’s phone rang loudly, echoing against the two-story building and drawing the attention of several women, children and a couple of men.</p>
<p>He was shopping, so the numbers were slightly skewed.</p>
<p>This time, when he saw the name on his phone, he actually smiled.</p>
<p>“Hell - ” he started to answer before Akaashi interrupted him.</p>
<p>“Where are you?”</p>
<p>Glancing around the busy Aeon Mall, he made note of all places that would make a good hiding spot.  The parking lot. The garden. The bathrooms.  The food courts.  They had to be there somewhere.</p>
<p>Kuroo clucked teasingly into the mouthpiece of his phone and laughed. “I’m pretty sure you guys already know.”</p>
<p>“No.” He disagreed.  “We stopped following you after you left the shoot.   But I’ve got some news for you.”</p>
<p>Instantly on alert, Kuroo’s smile turned upside down, and he focused on the call as hard as he could.</p>
<p>“Good or bad? Is Kenma okay?”</p>
<p>He took a deep breath and admitted to himself, <em>Okay, maybe you’re not completely over the whole overprotective thing.</em></p>
<p>“Oh yeah, she’s fine.”</p>
<p>“But if you’re in your room, I’d find a way to be somewhere else, and fast.  Kou let it slip that you’re here - ”</p>
<p><em>Let it slip, my ass</em>.  Shit.</p>
<p>“And knowing what I know of Kenma -”</p>
<p>Oh, yeah.  And he didn’t even know the half of the truth when it came to his bratty and gorgeous boyfriend.</p>
<p>“He’s already talked the hotel into disclosing my room number,” he finished for him. “Fuck.”</p>
<p>Kuroo’d used a code name, but God knew, Kenma was deeper inside his head than anyone.  Kenma is a Kuroo specialist just like Kuroo is Kenma’s.  </p>
<p>He was so fucked.</p>
<p>“Yep. Obliviously, maybe this is a good thing,” Akaashi went on.  “You decided to stop following him anyway, so now you can enjoy the game with him tomorrow without any secrets between you.”</p>
<p>Yeah, great.  Except Kuroo’d just spent the last two hours arranging more secrets.  Lots of them.  Ones he still wanted to be able to conceal until the most opportune moment.</p>
<p>“But, since you didn’t get to break the news on your own…”</p>
<p>Bokuto squeaked with indignation in the background.  “He tricked me! He’s a fucking brat!”  There was some scraping and scrapping, like maybe he was grabbing at Akaashi’s hands or the phone or tackling him to the ground or all of the above.  Directly into the phone, he yelled, “Your boyfriend is an evil brat!”</p>
<p>Akaashi did his best to talk over Bokuto like he wasn’t shrieking. “I wanted you to have a heads-up.” If he had been tackled, he was doing a good job of making it sound like he hadn’t been.  Only Bokuto and Kuroo were out of breath and hyperventilating.</p>
<p>He never failed to be cool as a cucumber in all situations.</p>
<p>“Thanks.” Advanced warning was better than nothing.</p>
<p>Kuroo looked down at the bags in his hands briefly before it really hit him.  If he had any hope at all of pulling everything off, he was going to need help.</p>
<p>“Actually, I have one more favor to ask of you guys.”</p>
<p>“Okay,” Akaashi agreed easily with a smile in his voice. “Anything shy of grand larceny or murder and we’re probably willing.”</p>
<p>Bokuto’s laugh cut right through the phone line and seemed to fill the open air around Kuroo.  It was infectious, seeping in through his skin until he couldn’t hold back his smile.  “No murder today.  Maybe next week.”</p>
<p>Even Akaashi laughed at that.</p>
<p>“I just need you to store some stuff.”</p>
<p>“Stuff?”</p>
<p>“Not drugs. Or prostitutes. Or guns.”</p>
<p>“Oh well, okay.  As long as it’s not those three things.”</p>
<p>“Great.” Glancing at his watch, Kuroo noted the time. “Bo?”</p>
<p>“Yeah?” he asked.  His voice getting louder as though Akaashi had put him on speakerphone. </p>
<p>“I’m gonna need you to use some of your new skills to keep an eye on Kenma. Over.”</p>
<p>“Don’t worry, Bro,” he assured Kuroo seriously.  “His ass won’t touch grass without me knowing about it. Over.”</p>
<p>“Over and motherfucking out.”  Kuroo agreed as he clicked the screen to end the call.</p>
<p>Five tasks down. Approximately twenty to go.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>--</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A few hours later, after he’d showered and changed out of his sweaty clothes from the shoot, Kenma was ready to head down to Mr. Phil Latio’s room and confront that fudger head on.</p>
<p>Of course, he won’t admit that he’d managed to shave, soak in the tub with Kuroo’s favorite scent, apply Kuroo’s favorite apple flavored lip balm, and toss on Kuroo’s oversized hoodie and sweatpants.  </p>
<p><em>Yeah, yeah, he knows he should be angry at him right now, but he’s looking at the big picture.  Fights always equal at the very least intense cuddling, wooing and makeup sex</em>.</p>
<p>Even though Kenma was peeved over the lying, he didn’t believe Kuroo’s motivation for deceiving him was malicious.  Of course, he’d had a few irrational, crazy scenarios cross his mind, and if this happened when they were in high school, he’d probably go downward spiral from overthinking and worrying.  Now, deep down, he knew that’s all they were: crazy and irrational.  The man brought him midnight snacks in bed and made his coffee every morning for fluff’s sake.  Kuroo all but worshipped the ground Kenma walked on and never failed to show him he was devoted -- one hundred percent committed to him, their relationship, and their family, Link included.</p>
<p>A few minutes later, Kenma stood in front of Kuroo’s hotel room. The numbers 455 were displayed proudly on the door, and he rapped his knuckles a few times against the wood.</p>
<p>He covered the peephole and pressed his ear against the door as he listened for his movements inside the room, but besides the buzzing of an air conditioner kicking on, he heard nothing but silence.</p>
<p>After three more quick he called out. “I’m looking for Phil Latio.” Kenma rolled his eyes when he realized how ridiculous he sounded.  Leave it to Kuroo to think of the most absurd and porny name possible.  He knocked on the door twice and then called it quits and headed back to his room.  His quest to search for Kuroo and wring his neck will be continued after he laid his tired ass on his bed and played games on his Switch.</p>
<p>Once he reached his room, he slipped off his shoes, took of his sweatpants, and plopped his ass onto the bed.  </p>
<p>He’d find him eventually, and he figured text messages were basically the same thing as sending out a search party.</p>
<p>He shot him a quick neutral text <strong>How’s your day?</strong> and flipped on his game.  He was halfway through fighting a monster when Kuroo responded. </p>
<p>
  <strong>Tetsu: Terrible. I miss you.<br/>
MyKitten: Are you at home?<br/>
Tetsu: Yes.</strong>
</p>
<p>“Lying popsucker motherfudger,” He muttered to himself as he typed out a response.</p>
<p>
  <strong>MyKitten: Since you’re at home, do you want to Skype? I’m all cozy wearing your favorite uniform in bed.</strong>
</p>
<p>Obviously, Kenma was not, but he always brings Kuroo’s old Nekoma volleyball captain uniform with him.  It is his security blanket, something to wear whenever he misses Kuroo during his out-of-town photo shoots. </p>
<p>
  <strong>Tetsu:  I think I’ll pass on the Skype tonight, Kitten.<br/>
MyKitten: For the second night in a row?<br/>
Tetsu:  Yes, but I have good reason so you can’t be mad about it.<br/>
MyKitten: Unless you’re literally dying in a hospital, there is absolutely no reason good enough to cancel on me two nights in a row.<br/>
Tetsu:  Are you sure about that?<br/>
MyKitten: Yes.<br/>
Tetsu:  Sure enough to bet on it?<br/>
MyKitten: Yes, but I’m not taking your stupid bets tonight.<br/>
Tetsu:  But the last bet ended so well for you… Don’t you remember?<br/>
MyKitten: Of course I remember.<br/>
Tetsu:  Wait… Which bet are you thinking of?<br/>
MyKitten: The night you bet me one hour of oral and my now favorite Phase One XF IQ4 that I couldn’t suck you off in under a minute.<br/>
Tetsu:  So… oral trumps our first engagement?<br/>
MyKitten: I guess you need to up your engagement game.<br/>
Tetsu:  Up my game? We’re engaged to be married, Kitten. Two times, in fact.<br/>
MyKitten: Are you sure about that? If my memory serves me right, the last proposal was from ME, and YOU gave me a dang MAYBE.<br/>
Tetsu:  You want to marry me, Kitten?<br/>
MyKitten: I’ll have to think about that later.  I’m too busy thinking about why you don’t want to see me via Skype.<br/>
Tetsu:  Can I see you I person?</strong>
</p>
<p>Three knocks to Kenma’s door followed Kuroo’s message</p>
<p>
  <strong>Tetsu: Open the door, Kitten.</strong>
</p>
<p>Slowly and without urgency, Kenma got out of bed and walked around the door.  He opened it on a swing and came face to face with Kuroo, standing in his doorway, looking so godfluffing good in jeans and shirt.</p>
<p>“You’re not at home.”</p>
<p>“You’re not wearing my uniform.”</p>
<p>They both blurted out in accusation, and the tall, lying man had the audacity to look upset over Kenma’s tiny white lie.  Kenma poked him directly in the chest on a hard jab.  “Don’t try to turn the tables on me, <em>Phil Latio</em>.  I know you’ve been lying like a fluffer all weekend.”</p>
<p>“Are you going to invite me in so I can explain?”</p>
<p>Kenma shrugged. “I don’t know… Should I?</p>
<p>He nodded and had the nerve to flash his version of puppy-dog eyes.</p>
<p>Kenma acquiesced and held the door open but kept his expression neutral, even though he had the overwhelming urge to throw himself into Kuroo’s arms and breathe him in.  </p>
<p>Kuroo sat down on the edge of the bed and said, “Come here, Kitten,” motioning with a wave to match his words.  Kenma rolled his eyes but followed nonetheless.  The sad truth was Kenma missed him too much not to.</p>
<p>Kuroo pulled Kenma between his thighs and rested his hands on his hips as he moved the bottom of his hoodie up with his nose and pressed his mouth to Kenma’s belly.  He stayed like that for a long moment, his lips touching the skin below his belly button, and Kenma watched as relief and happiness and overwhelming love consumed Kuroo’s face.</p>
<p>When Kuroo’s warm gaze met Kenma’s eyes, he had to swallow a dreamy, content sigh.</p>
<p>Kuroo smiled. “I know it’s only been two days, but God, I missed you.”</p>
<p>“I would’ve thought you were too busy coming up with lies to find the brain cells to actually miss me.”</p>
<p>He shook his head. “It wasn’t like that.”</p>
<p>“Then, what was it like? Because, honestly, even though I know you wouldn’t do anything to jeopardize what we have, I can’t deny I’ve had a few awful thoughts cross my mind.” Kenma softly told his boyfriend.</p>
<p>But who wouldn’t? Being lied to wasn’t one of those things that encouraged confidence and contentment.  If anything, it did the complete opposite and left one feeling vulnerable and uncertain.  And Kenma, Kuroo knew, doesn’t do well on vulnerability and uncertainty.</p>
<p>“I’m a little afraid to tell you the truth.”</p>
<p>Kenma scrunched his eyebrows together.  “Well, now I’m a little afraid for the truth, too.”</p>
<p>“Kenma, kitten, love of my life, I love you. This isn’t anything besides that so put those outrageous thoughts out of your mind.”</p>
<p>“Give me a reason to put them out of my mind.” Kenma whispered.</p>
<p>A nervous smile crested Kuroo’s lips. “You’re going to think I’m insane when I tell you this.”</p>
<p>“What’s new?” Kenma asked with a quirked brow.</p>
<p>“I’ve been following you,” he blurted out, and Kenma blinked. “I’ve been following you around because I just can’t not know that you are okay.  I’m literally driving myself crazy over the idea that something could happen to you, and I’d never forgive myself if I wasn’t there.  So yeah, I’ve been following you around like a creepy bastard.” He looked down and muttered to himself, but Kenma couldn’t make out the words.  Something about jaywalking, maybe.</p>
<p>“So you followed me to Kyoto to make sure I’m okay?”</p>
<p>He nodded. Grimaced a little.</p>
<p>“And Miyagi… and Hokkaido… and well, pretty much every single place you’ve traveled to since you’ve been hospitalized.”</p>
<p>Kenma’s jaw dropped in surprise. “You’ve been <em>stalking</em> me?”</p>
<p>“I know.” He said and gripped his hips tighter as if he was afraid Kenma would jet out of the room. “I’ve reached psychopath levels of crazy here, but I couldn’t stop myself.  I didn’t want to suffocate you with my neuroses, so I just kind of took it upon myself to keep an eye on you from the sidelines without standing in your way.”</p>
<p>“You’ve been <em>stalking</em> me all this whole time?”</p>
<p>“Yes.” Kuroo buried his face in Kenma’s stomach.  “Don’t leave me.  I promise I’ll get this under control.  I swear to God, this is the last trip I’ll take.”</p>
<p>Kenma lifted up Kuroo’s chin with his fingers until their gazes met. “You are a fluffing idiot.”</p>
<p>“I know,” he agreed, looking almost despondent - it didn’t look at all right on his face.</p>
<p>“Kuro, that is by far the sweetest thing you have done for me.”</p>
<p>Kuroo’s eyes went wide in surprise.  “You’re not mad?”</p>
<p>Kenma shook his head, and furiously blinked back tears.  Kuroo loved him so much he was losing his mind.</p>
<p>“I’m the complete opposite of mad.”</p>
<p>Kenma pushed him down onto the bed and straddled his hips and didn’t waste another second, crashing his lips to Kuroo’s.  He kissed him hard and deep and poured everything he had into that kiss.  This man, <em>my man</em>, had been stalking him for nearly two months, and hell if it wasn’t the sweetest thing anyone had ever done for Kenma.</p>
<p>“Fuck, Kitten.” He groaned against his lips as his big hands slid down his waist and grabbed his ass, pulling his hips toward him.  His dick felt like it could hammer nails, and Kenma enjoyed every opportunity of grinding against his boyfriend’s dick.</p>
<p>“I have a confession to make.” Kenma told Kuroo.</p>
<p>“Hmm… what is it?” he asked distracted by teasing the weight of his asscheeks in each hand.</p>
<p>“I might’ve pretended to believe that you were cheating on me to Bo because I know he couldn’t lie to me when I get emotional.”  Kenma admitted as he licked across Kuroo’s jaw.  He groaned and leaned forward, dropping open mouthed kisses to Kenma’s neck.</p>
<p>“You might’ve?”</p>
<p>Kenma scoffed. “Okay. I did.  There was fake sadness, worries and tears.”</p>
<p>Kuroo pressed a smacking kiss to Kenma’s lips and gave his ass a good, hard smack. “I should have known Bo’s shouting and cursing were more intense than usual.  He hates being tricked.”</p>
<p>“Thanks to my evil ways.” Kenma declared with a small laugh.</p>
<p>“Exactly.” Kuroo shook his head and laughed again. “God, I love you.”</p>
<p>Kenma gazed into his smirking brown eyes and knew with absolute certainty that he wasn’t alone. He fell deeper under his spell a little more each day.  “Kuro, is it time for makeup sex now?” He whispered.</p>
<p>“Yes, Kitten, anything you want.”</p>
<p>Kuroo flipped Kenma onto his back and lifted his hoodie up and over his head.  His fingers were sliding into his briefs, and he had sucked a hardened nipple into his hot mouth before Kenma could utter another word.</p>
<p>Kenma moaned when Kuroo’s thumb joined the party and started rubbing small circles around the swollen head of his cock, spreading precum over it.  His other fingers continued their journey to Kenma’s hole, teasing and gently breaching the entrance. <em>Seriously, when did he lubed his flipping fingers?</em></p>
<p>“I’m going to fuck you until you can’t walk tomorrow.” Not one to waste time especially when they are both needy, Kuroo add in another finger and work his boyfriend to writhing mess.</p>
<p>“K-Kuro, aahh, but what about the game tomorrow?” He bucked his hips up, moaning when another finger was added, silently asking for more.</p>
<p>“I’ll fucking carry you,” was the last thing he said before he tore off Kenma’s briefs, spread his thighs, pulled his perfect cock out of his jeans and buried himself to the hilt.</p>
<p>“Kuro, oh, yes,” Kenma whimpered and lifted his arms so he could grip the head board with his fingers.</p>
<p>“That’s right, Kitten.  Hold on tight.  We are going for gold in Kyoto tonight.”</p>
<p>Kenma couldn’t stop the laugh that bubbled up and out of his chest, but Kuroo stopped it for him with a carefully placed rotation of his hips.</p>
<p>“Oh, holy heck,” he moaned as the head of his dick put pressure on the perfect spot inside of him.</p>
<p>“You’re everything,” Kuroo whispered in Kenma’s ear as he tightened his thighs around his waist.  One kiss, two, he touched his lips to his neck, before licking a line from Kenma’s collarbone to his jaw.  “Watching you these last few weeks, Kitten,” he went on, his voice so genuine it was nearly tortured.  “I couldn’t imagine a better version of you.”</p>
<p>Kenma’s eyes closed and his head lolled back.  An opportunist, Kuroo used the space to lick his way back to the base of Kenma’s neck, take it between his teeth, and suck hard enough to bruise while his hips work faster and deeper, seeking every inch of connection he could get, and Kenma welcomed it.  Warmth and love danced in his eyes as he lifted them to meet Kenma’s, urging him into comfort and safety -- and right into his orgasm.</p>
<p>It took Kenma by surprise, so sudden, so powerful, but Kuroo didn’t look surprised at all; he looked like he’d been waiting.</p>
<p>“You’re everything, too.” Kenma told him softly as he groaned through the height of his climax.</p>
<p>And he was -- everything he’d ever hoped for.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>--</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Suga stood at the side of the court in casual clothes -- or so he would describe them.</p>
<p>To Daichi, there was nothing casual about the way his jeans framed his ass or how the fit of his shirt showed his slim body. There was no reason to come to the last practice match in business attire, but apparently, anything Suga wore was like something out of Daichi’s teenage wet dreams.</p>
<p>Normally, Daichi tried to stay removed -- it wasn’t his job to coach, no matter how bad he wanted to -- so he kept to a seat up in the bleachers.</p>
<p>But as much as he hated to admit it, the call of Suga was strong.  He found himself wanting to go stand on the sideline just to see if he could catch a whiff of him, and goddamn, that was fucking dangerous.</p>
<p>Thankfully, the ringing of his phone put his ass back to his seat.  After looking at the caller - <em>Kuroo</em> - he strongly considered sending him to voicemail.</p>
<p>He pushed the green phone icon to accept, and Kuroo started talking before he could say anything in greeting</p>
<p>“I need access to the court right after the game,” Kuroo said, and Daichi groaned.</p>
<p>“Could you maybe every once in a while, call me when you don’t want something that’s nearly impossible?”</p>
<p>“This isn’t nearly impossible,” he insisted, a hint of desperation in his normally playful voice.</p>
<p>“This isn’t a home game.  This isn’t my court, in case you’ve forgotten.  I can’t just grant you access.  I have to call Oikawa Tooru and ask him because it’s his court. His access to grant.”</p>
<p>“Great.”</p>
<p>“Great?”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” he responded without missing a beat.  “You obviously know how to make it happen, so do that.”</p>
<p>“It’s not that simple,” Daichi told Kuroo.</p>
<p>“Daichi. Please. I want to get married on the court tomorrow, after the game.  I’ve got everything ready.  Kenma’s parents are coming last minute.  I need access to that court.  I’m begging you. Please.”</p>
<p>“Okay,” Daichi agreed.  There really wasn’t any other option.</p>
<p>“Thank God,” Kuroo’s relief is so thick Daichi could feel it and despite his own feelings about marriage and kids, he couldn’t stop his smile.</p>
<p>“Text me when you have confirmation about the field, and, yeah, yeah, I know I’m a pain in your ass but the sooner the better.  I’m really counting on it. And I have a few things to do after I get it. Plus, I’ve got Kenma on my ass since he found out I’m here, and I have very limited time to get all of this shit done.”</p>
<p>“You’re here?” Daichi asked, and as soon as he did, he knew it was a dumb question.</p>
<p>“Uh, yeah.  Hence the need for the field.”</p>
<p>The way he said it had Daichi narrowing his eyes.  “Why do I get the feeling there’s way more to this than you’re telling me?”</p>
<p>“Because there is.  A whole fuck of a lot that I’m a little embarrassed to admit and in no way have time to explain now.  But, because I’m friends with people like Bo, I’m sure you’ll hear the full story soon enough.”</p>
<p>“Okay, but --”</p>
<p>He cut Daichi off. “Gotta go.  Text me.”</p>
<p>Shaking his head, Daichi pulled the phone away from his ear and got up from his seat immediately.  But this time, it wasn’t for a silver-haired doctor who was off-fucking-limits.</p>
<p>Apparently, he had to talk to Oikawa Tooru.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>--</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Nice game tonight, Noya!” Suga high-fived Nishinoya Yuu, the Karasuno’s Guardian Deity, on his way back to the locker room.</p>
<p>“Thanks, Dr. Sugar!”  All of the players called him different things, but Noya’s way of saying his name always made Suga laugh.  </p>
<p>Karasuno pulled a deciding third set game with Aoba, pulling out another away game win.  If they kept playing like this, their hopes of entering the Final Six were a very real possibility.</p>
<p>As Suga passed Daichi, who was walking in the opposite direction and back toward the field, he grabbed his wrist and pulled them to a stop.  “Aren’t you coming?”  They both looked down at his hand wrapped around Suga in surprise, and his heart beat a little faster.</p>
<p>Finally meeting Daichi’s eyes, he tilted his head in confusion. “Coming where?”</p>
<p>“Onto the court… wait.. have you talked to Akaashi in the last few hours?”</p>
<p>Suga shook his head.  “I left the hotel early this morning and haven’t had a chance to check my phone.  Is every okay?”</p>
<p>“Everything’s good.”</p>
<p>“Okay… then, what’s going on?”</p>
<p>“Just follow me and you’ll see.”  Daichi tugged on Suga’s wrist gently and pulled him in the opposite direction.</p>
<p>Suga just let Daichi lead him down the hallway, which was uncomfortably empty as they walked side by side toward the court.  Too empty.  Suga felt the urge to break the silence and for some insane reason, found himself blurting out, “I don’t stare at your ass, by the way.”</p>
<p>Daichi peeked out of the corner of his eye.  “Yeah, you do.  But it’s okay.  I don’t mind.”</p>
<p>Suga tugged his wrist out of Daichi’s hold and stopped dead in his tracks.  “Could you stop that?”</p>
<p>He paused midstep and turned to face Suga.  “Stop what, exactly?”</p>
<p>“Stop saying shit like that to me.  This --” he motioned erratically between them with one hand “--can never happen.”</p>
<p>“I’m aware. Believe me, I’m aware that nothing can happen between us, Suga,” Daichi responded and stepped closer to him.  Suga stepped back until his back hit the cement wall of the tunnel.</p>
<p>“Good.” He spat.</p>
<p>Daichi closed the distance between them again and braced his hands on either side of Suga’s head.</p>
<p>“Good,” he whispered harshly.</p>
<p>“Fine.”</p>
<p>“Okay.”  Daichi’s warm breath touched Suga’s lips, and he had the overpowering sense of déjà vu.  They had been there before, in a very similar position, when he invited Daichi into his office under the pretense of looking at Tanaka’s MRI.</p>
<p>“It won’t happen,” Suga announced weakly and he wasn’t sure if he was saying it for him or for Daichi.</p>
<p>Daichi’s eyes stayed at Suga’s lips. “Nope. Never.”</p>
<p>Suga’s heart race in anticipation.</p>
<p>Was Daichi going to kiss him?</p>
<p>Was Suga going to kiss Daichi?</p>
<p>Before Suga could find the answers to those questions, the sounds of Akaashi and Kenma talking filtered through the hallway.  The sudden onslaught of noise in the silence startled Suga, and he wasn’t the only one.  Daichi backed away -- from Suga, from their almost moment -- moving himself to the other side of the space and scrubbing angry hands through his hair.  His dark brown eyes, however, refused to let go of Suga’s</p>
<p>Suga fought to catch his breath as Akaashi and Kenma came into view in his peripheral vision.  They were smiling and talking and completely unaware of what they had just managed to stop.</p>
<p>Thank God.</p>
<p>“Hey! Great game today!” Akaashi greeted with a warm smile.</p>
<p>“What are you guys up to?”  Suga asked in a surprisingly calm voice.</p>
<p>Kenma smirked.  “Akaashi lost a bet and he had to get an autograph from that hot &amp; muscly Aoba ace. What are you guys doing?”</p>
<p>“Well, I was supposed to chat with a few reporters about today’s games, but your idea sounds way more fun.” Daichi teased.  He was serious so often, but he looked at those two with genuine affection.  He laughed and smiled at their jokes, and Suga could tell Daichi was pleased to see them, even when he pretended to be put out by Kenma’s brattiness.</p>
<p>Akaashi and Kenma laughed and proceeded to head down the hallway.  Suga followed and made sure he kept his distance from Daichi.</p>
<p>The second they hit the court, they came face-to-face with Kuroo, standing proudly near the center line with a giant grin covering his face as Kenma walked toward him.</p>
<p>Their nearest and dearest stood yards away, while the words “Marry me, Kozume Kenma” flashed bright and bold on the jumbotron.</p>
<p>“What in the fluff is going on, Kuro?” Kenma asked quietly, his innate shyness, the trait that only the closest to him know about, enveloping his being.</p>
<p>Kuroo’s grin grew wider as he motioned for Kenma to close the distance between them, and he got down on one knee at the goal line.</p>
<p>Stubborn, and shy, as always, Kenma held his ground and just continued to look at Kuroo with a stricken look on his face.  Suga could feel Daichi beside him, breathing and watching and waiting to see what would happen, but he didn’t say anything.  None of them did as Kenma and Kuroo faced off.</p>
<p>“Why do I have to come to you?”</p>
<p>Kuroo rolled his eyes, climbed to his feet, walked over to Kenma, threw him over his shoulder and continued walking back to the middle of the center and attack line, ignoring the burst of laughter from the people around them and the complaints of “put me down, jerk” from his boyfriend.</p>
<p>“I was told I needed to up my proposal game.”</p>
<p>“Is a third proposal really necessary?” Bokuto called out, and Suga gasped at the unexpected interruption.</p>
<p>Daichi’s hand reached out and took hold of Suga’s.</p>
<p>“Thanks, Bo” Kuroo yelled, and Suga then knew that this was all part of the plan.  “I’m so glad you asked that.”</p>
<p>Daichi barked a chuckle beside Suga and he couldn’t stop himself from looking at his smile.  Daichi’s laughing eyes were on his friends.</p>
<p>“Sometimes,” Kuroo went on, “it takes three tries to really get it right.”</p>
<p>“We usually try to avoid the third set!” Hinata Shoyo called out, and Suga bit his lips to contain his tears.  Everything was so obviously exactly as it should be.  These people were meant for each other.  The bond they have because of their love for volleyball was overwhelming.  Daichi’s hand tightened around Suga’s.</p>
<p>Kuroo nodded again, obviously excited that everyone was doing their part, the perpetual team captain by heart.  “I know.  Another excellent point, Chibi-chan.”</p>
<p>Kenma laughed softly.</p>
<p>“Third sets, though, they have something special, don’t you think?”</p>
<p>He didn’t wait for anyone to answer. “They’re the final frontier, the last chance, the time to make it happen.  So that’s what I’m doing here.”</p>
<p>The big screen flashed the words “Wedding Day” and that was when Suga knew.  This was happening, right here.  Right now.</p>
<p>“I’ve decided that I don’t want to wait another second to make you my husband.”</p>
<p>Kenma looked around and noticed his parents, Kuroo’s dad, grandparents, sister, all of them -- everyone who meant something to him -- for the first time.</p>
<p>“You are the best thing that happened to me, Kitten.  You are my best friend, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you because you are my life.  Marry me right now.”</p>
<p>“As in here? Right now?”</p>
<p>Kuroo nodded.</p>
<p>“On a volleyball court?”</p>
<p>He nodded again. “Is there really any better place than a volleyball court?”</p>
<p>Kuroo didn’t have to ask again because Kenma raised his arms, wrapped them around Kuroo’s neck and nodded his head against Kuroo’s chest.  He whispered something into Kuroo’s ear and he leaned back to meet his eyes. “I love you, too.”</p>
<p>As Kenma and Kuroo stood, before their loved ones and the Officiant who was there to make it all official, Suga couldn’t quell the surge of emotions.  He was happy for his bratty friend, and he was finding that, deep down, he wanted to experience that kind of love.  </p>
<p>“I now pro--” the Officiant started to announce, but Kenma interrupted him before he could finish.  </p>
<p>“Oh, fluff. Wait.” He faced Kuroo.</p>
<p>“Kuro, I know that you know what I was planning.  I got the response from CGC and they’ll arrange for us to see the baby.  The baby and the mother are both healthy.  We are having a boy!”</p>
<p>Kuroo’s face morphed into the biggest smile Suga’d ever seen as he wrapped Kenma up in his arms and pressed their lips without any delay.</p>
<p>“I now pronounce these two, husbands,” the Officiant declared on a soft laugh.  “You may continue kissing your husband.”</p>
<p>Everyone in attendance clapped their hands and exclaimed their congratulations and offers to be the godparent of their child, with Bokuto and Hinata being the loudest.  Kuroo and Kenma stayed oblivious to the world and continued to kiss the hell out of each other.</p>
<p>Suga wondered if he’d ever have that happy ending.</p>
<p>His hands tingled as his blood pumped faster.  </p>
<p>He wanted it.</p>
<p>Traitorously, without permission, his eyes strayed to Daichi and stayed there.</p>
<p>
  <em>God, I want it.</em>
</p>
<p>~end~</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>As always, kudos and comments are greatly appreciated.</p>
<p>It was an experience sharing this fic with you.  I hope you enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writing this fic!  Please let me know what you think.  </p>
<p>Thank you for reading!</p>
<p>I'm sorry for leaving the DaiSuga hanging in there.  I'll try to add in their story in this universe later on.</p>
<p>Let's share Kuroken ideas and whatnots in my tumblr account, <a href="https://www.tumblr.com/blog/shisher-lev">shisher-lev</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>